Hale Maid
by Hauyne
Summary: UA Sterek. Stiles est un écrivain largement désorganisé pour ne pas dire totalement bordélique. Après la démission d'une énième femme à tout faire, la relève se présente à sa porte. Diable, comment allait-il terminer son manuscrit dans les temps avec une telle distraction dans les parages ?
1. Course contre la sonnette

Alors salut! Je reviens avec une autre fanfic barrée... Je préviens tout de suite c'est un énorme délire et j'ai eu envie de vous le partager. J'ai pas le courage d'écrire des trucs tristes en ce moment... Pourtant j'en ai un sacré bagage hein mais bon, on ne choisit pas ses états d'esprits et trop peu souvent les actes qui les provoquent.

Ce sont des chapitres courts, rien de bien extravagant. On passera du PDV Stiles au PDV Derek.

 **Warning:** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots suspects à l'occasion.

 **Rating :** M, clairement.

 **Disqueclameur:** Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. *Grosse surprise générale* Ouais moi aussi je m'y attendais pas. Mais j'ai vérifié, sept fois, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. D'ailleurs c'est tant mieux parce que sinon le Nogitsune serait toujours là. Et Scott serait encore plus fort (ceci dit il l'est déjà pas mal). Bref, que du bonheur xD

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Course contre la sonnette  
**

 **PDV Stiles**

.

On sonna à sa porte et s'il avait été un tant soit peu honnête, Stiles aurait avoué qu'il avait sursauté comme s'il avait des choses à se reprocher.

Bon en l'occurrence c'était le cas mais s'il était sérieux, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Bref.

La personne derrière la porte d'entrée continuait de titiller ardemment sa sonnette de manière frénétique.

\- C'est bon j'arrive deux secondes!

 _Me fait pas chier ducon on n'est pas H24 à côté de sa porte d'entrée quoi, j'ai une vie moi mine de rien!_

Stiles commençait de chercher ses clefs quand il avisa son pantalon.

 _Merde_ pesta-t-il mentalement, _je suis toujours en pyjama! La honte! Je vais pas sortir en pyjama alors qu'il est..._

Il regarda sa montre.

 _Oh putain c'est 15h 54... Ouais nan clairement, je peux pas ouvrir cette porte comme ça._

\- Erhm. Attendez trente secondes, j'ai oublié un truc!

Le jeune homme se hâta de se changer, enfilant à la vas-vite un jean et un t-shirt pris au pifomètre dans son armoire. Il passa devant un miroir, se recoiffa à la va-vite. Il avait même réussit à coincé cette saleté de mèche rebelle sur le haut de sa tête à l'aide d'une noisette de bave et d'une barrette.

Il pensa un instant à se coiffer correctement mais se ravisa, il n'avait plus le temps, ce n'est pas comme si la personne n'attendait pas depuis déjà bien 5 minutes tiens...

 _Pourvu que ce soit pas les calendriers... Ou une œuvre de charité... Surtout pas une œuvre de charité! Si c'est pour des orphelins je pourrais pas résister..._

Il priait intérieurement en ouvrant sa porte à quatre serrures. C'était de la faute à son père s'il y avait autant de serrures aussi... et toutes différentes! "On est jamais trop prudent" qu'il disait... en attendant c'est lui qui avait casqué pour les payer ces foutus verrous! Et ça coûte une blinde ces machins!

La porte ouverte, Stiles se sentit con.

Ouais.

Parce que le mec lui renvoyait en pleine tronche qu'il n'était pas aussi grand qu'il le voudrait. Bon il devait avoir quelques petits centimètres en plus mais "merde quoi! C'est important! Quelques centimètres ça peut faire toute la différence".

 _En tout cas il est pas laid le coquin!_

Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment géné pour le détailler de haut en bas et de bas en haut comme un scanner. Ou un vieux papy de 86 ans devant une belle jeune femme. Mais bon, mater n'était pas un crime dans ce pays.

Des cheveux sombres en batailles dans lesquels il voulait glisser ses doigts, de très beau yeux verts qui semblaient ne demander qu'un peu d'amour, une bouche qu'il avait envie de mordiller, lécher, taquiner et un physique assez... Intéressant vu que le t-shirt moulant noir et le jean sombre serré que portait l'inconnu ne laissaient pas trop de place à l'imagination quant à ce qui se cachait sous le tissu.

Le tout était en train de faire démarrer la capacité spéciale de Stiles: l'imagination et plus particulièrement la partie fantasme. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se dire que le sol serait une parfaite surface pour un coït brutale avant de secouer la tête.

 _Calmos Ramos, si ce mec viens d'une secte, il serait capable de me casser les noix avec son Dieu pendant l'acte. Une fois c'était suffisant. On a tous les deux envie mon pote mais on s'est promis de plus refaire la même erreur._

Il frissonna au souvenir peu glorieux qui s'imposa dans sa tête.

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes là pour... ?

Son vis à vis fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes bien monsieur Stilinski?

Stiles hocha la tête. Mais c'est qui ce mec qui sonne chez lui et lui demande s'il est bien lui-même? Comme si c'était pas marqué sur la sonnette tiens ! Fallait être con ou ne pas savoir lire.

 _En tout cas il a une voix grave qui est… À tomber !_

\- Vous avez fait appel à nos services.

Le jeune homme le scruta, dubitatif. Il n'avait pas vraiment souvenir d'avoir fait appel à quelque services que ce soit et vu l'apollon qui se tenait sur son paillasson, il n'avait pas du tout commandé un tel service. Sauf si...

\- Si c'est Lydia qui vous a appelé, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Merci d'être passé et navré que vous vous soyez déplacé pour rien mais j'ai des choses plus importantes sur le feu.

Stiles ferma la porte. Enfin voulut fermer la porte. Mais un pied mal placé voir déplacé l'en avait empêché. Il voulut alors expliquer au petit-grand forcené qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'envoyer en l'air moyennant finance et qu'il était bien gentil mais qu'il fallait partir.

\- Écoutez, vous êtes mignon et tout, commença-t-il un tantinet agacé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de frivo-

Sauf que le gars tenait une carte de visite.

\- Entreprise Clean Up & Co. Derek Hale, Homme à tout faire, lut le jeune homme en se sentant rougir. Vous… Enfin… Je…

 _Putain je me sens con là…_

Sa tête allait et venait entre la carte et le visage de l'homme.

\- Je… euh… Vous… Vous êtes la nouvelle fem- Euh pardon le nouvel homme de ménage ? interrogea Stiles qui n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui.

\- De toutes évidences. Puis-je ? demanda l'homme en montrant du doigt l'entrée.

 _Oh mon Dieu « Homme à tout faire » !_

\- O-oui bien sûr, fit Stiles en s'écartant.

Il regardait son employé poser ses chaussures alors qu'il refermait la porte. Nom de non mais pourquoi l'entreprise ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu que ce serait un homme ?!

Pas qu'il soit sexiste ou quoique ce soit mais il n'avait eu que des femmes de ménage tout au long de sa vie. Alors c'était étrange de se dire que ce gaillard musculeux au cul d'enfer allait astiquer - _mauvais verbe_ -... Allait nettoyer - _c'est déjà mieux_ \- son chez lui. Et le nourrir aussi, accessoirement. Est-ce qu'il aura le droit à la béquée ?

 _Ça va pas être simple…_

Il ne savait même pas à quel point il avait raison.

.

* * *

Oui, les calendriers en pyjama c'est checké, mon postier me fait le coup tout les ans. quand c'est pas les pompiers, quand c'est pas une oeuvre de charité. Chaque année! Un complot je vous dis!

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3'_


	2. Première rencontre inhabituelle

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, bon sang c'est génial :D

Alors vous remarquerez que l'image de cette histoire est un magnifique (le premier qui ricane je le scalpe, surtout toi Jean-Eude au fond de la classe! Et fais pas comme si t'avais pas compris de quoi je parlais!) montage fait par ma petite personne (Eeeeeh oui, je n'ai pas trouve ce que je voulais donc j'ai mis la main à la pâte) et vous avez évidemment le droit de la mettre en fond d'écrans de votre téléphone et de vénérer cette image que je posterais sous peu sur Facebook :*

 **RàRA:  
Lou : **Ravi que ça te plaise! du coup voici en soi, une petite avance (je devais poster samedi mais je pense que le jeudi est un jour de parution par-fait).

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Une première rencontre pour le moins inhabituelle.**

 **PDV Derek**

.

Derek avisa l'immeuble où il allait devoir travailler. Franchement, il avait vu pire. Bon ok ce n'était pas des masses un endroit rassurant, il y avait des mecs louches dans la petite ruelle sur le côté et peut être que quelqu'un, voire plusieurs personne voir quelques familles avaient été tuées dans les alentours si ce n'est pas dans l'immeuble dans lequel il allait travailler et la police semblait par-dessus tout éviter cette partie de la ville mais passons, il avait vu bien pire.

Il vérifia tout de même le papier, des fois qu'il se soit trompé. Il niait qu'il aurait bien voulut…

 _Mais quel genre de mec vit dans un endroit pareil et peut se permettre de faire appel à un homme à tout faire ?_

C'était une question logique en soit même si au final il s'en fichait du moment qu'il était payé.

Grâce au pass fourni par l'agence il put entrer dans l'immeuble. Il relut les indications : Cinquième étage appartement 24. Il chercha des yeux un ascenseur, évitant sciemment de voir la porte avec l'écriteau « Escalier ». Il trouva au fond du couloir un ascenseur présentant fièrement une feuille de papier avec deux gros initiales en rouge : H.S. Se rendant à l'évidence qu'il devrait monter à pieds, il grogna de mécontentement.

Il ne donnera aucun détail sur l'odeur régnant ici si ce n'est qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'une Gervaise y est périe seule.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement 24 il allait sonner à la porte quand un vieil homme l'en empêcha à l'aide de sa canne.

\- Malheureux ! Ne touchez pas à cette sonnette !

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me baragouine l'ancêtre ?_

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Le Mal y vit sous les traits d'un être démoniaque qui a revêtu notre apparence pour tous nous tuer…

\- Hein ?

\- Preneeeez garde à l'appartement 24… Souffla le vieil homme en s'éclipsant à reculons.

Derek haussa les épaules, pas trop effrayé par les dires du vieux, après tout, c'était un vieux.

Il sonna donc.

Pas de réponse.

Il sonna de nouveau.

Pas de réponse.

Son papier stipulait qu'il faudrait peut-être s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises mais que son employeur serait présent.

C'est donc avec agacement qu'il appuya frénétiquement sur la sonnette. Il allait peut être la casser mais il s'en foutait pas mal.

\- C'est bon j'arrive deux secondes!

 _Eh bah putain c'est pas trop tôt…_

Des pas lourds et précipités se firent plus proches.

 _Il est obèse ou quoi ?_

Un tintement métallique, il allait avoir sa réponse. Puis, il y eu un moment ou plus aucun son ne lui parvint.

 _Bon il se grouille ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas poireauter dans un couloir mais je n'aime pas poireauter dans un couloir._

\- Erhm. Attendez trente secondes, j'ai oublié un truc!

 _C'est ça, il doit juste être à moitié nu voir totalement nu. Ou en pyjama._

Derek tapait du pied pour faire passer le temps ce qui n'était pas des masses efficace.

Quand son employeur ouvrit la porte, enfin, les quatre verrous ( _il est parano ou quoi ?_ ) Derek dut s'avouer qu'il l'avait peut être jugé un peu vite. Ce mec était loin d'être obèse, une véritable crevette ! Un coup de vent et il s'envolait vers d'autres cieux. Il remarqua la barrette rose à paillettes entre les cheveux bruns mais vu ce que lui avait dit les gens de l'agence, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop.

Enfin, les autres lui avaient juste dit que son nouvel employeur était assez atypique dans son genre.

Il n'était pas mal du tout à vrai dire mise à part sa minceur aussi inquiétante que son teint trop pâle. De beaux yeux whisky dans lesquels il s'étonna d'y voir briller ce qui lui sembla être un intérêt. Hum, il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

 _Normal qu'il me mate. Je suis bien foutu, c'est tout._

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes là pour... ?

Derek fronça les sourcils à la question.

 _À ton avis, j'ai une tête à vendre des calendriers ? Non. Bon bah alors. Je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de monde sonne à ta porte donc tu dois bien se douter de ma venue._

 _Sauf si je me suis gouré de porte._

\- Vous êtes bien monsieur Stilinski?

Derek se félicita de ne pas avoir écorché le prénom de ce gars et son vis-à-vis hocha la tête. Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, résigné, il se décida à être plus explicite.

Enfin, explicite à sa sauce.

\- Vous avez fait appel à nos services.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea.

\- Si c'est Lydia qui vous a appelé, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Merci d'être passé et navré que vous vous soyez déplacé pour rien mais j'ai des choses plus importantes sur le feu.

À la fin de sa phrase le jeune homme se mit en tête de lui fermer la porte au nez, pensant que ses explications suffiraient.

 _Mais il me prend pour qui celui-là ? Il ne croit quand même pas que je suis un gigolo ?_

Derek mis cala son pied pour empêcher la porte de se refermer. C'était impoli certes mais ça avait pour mérite de ne pas fermer une porte, chose qu'il voulait en l'occurrence.

\- Écoutez, vous êtes mignon et tout mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de frivo-

 _Putain si, il m'a pris pour un gigolo. Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre pour le coup…_

\- Entreprise Clean Up & Co. Derek Hale, Homme à tout faire, lut le jeune homme rougissant

 _On dirait qu'il veut s'enterrer dans un coin de jardin. Sauf qu'il n'a pas de jardin. Enfin je ne pense pas vu la tronche du bâtiment._

\- Vous… Enfin… Je…

Derek haussa un sourcil à la vue de la tête de son employeur allant de sa carte à son visage comme si quelque chose ne collait pas.

 _Quoi ? J'ai pas la tête de l'emploi ?_

\- Je… euh… Vous… Vous êtes la nouvelle fem- Euh pardon le nouvel homme de ménage ? s'assura son employeur incertain.

 _Non, j'ai des cartes de visites où c'est marqué dessus pour le plaisir._

 _Rester poli Derek. Rester poli._

\- De toutes évidences. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- O-oui bien sûr.

Dans l'entrée, Derek posa ses chaussures. Il ne l'avait pas senti dans le couloir mais il régnait une odeur de renfermé dans cet appartement, un peu comme dans les maisons de retraites malgré les immenses baies vitrées qu'il voyait dans le salon. Sauf que son employeur semblait être assez jeune ou être extrêmement bien conservé.

Bien qu'à cet instant, il semblait plus proche d'un infarctus qu'autre chose.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à la crevette qui lui servait d'employeur. De plus près, il se fit la réflexion que ce mec ressemblait à ce que les média appellent communément un geek.

Il sentait que ça allait être compliqué mais il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il tombait juste.

.

* * *

Alors pour la petite anecdote, j'ai pas choisi n'importe quel immeuble et si vous devez en visualiser un, prenez celui de Derek dans la série mais en moins haut xD

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)  
_


	3. La Psychose du Bouton

Bien alors je tenais à dire une chose ou deux. Premièrement, oui ce sont des chapitres courts, non je ne ferais pas de chapitres plus long et oui, c'est parce que j'ai la flemme de poster des longs chapitres. Ce format pour cette histoire me convient parfaitement, je suis à l'aise, j'ai pas l'impression de devoir me forcer à écrire pour terminer un nombre précis de lignes, j'y vais à la louche comme on dit. Si vous voulez lire un truc tout aussi con mais plus long, ya Métamorphose (en plus ya de quoi lire xD) ou les écrits d'autres auteurs (Sauf si je suis la voie de la dernière chance et que vous avez déjà tout lu sur le fandom auquel cas, bah c'est triste et je compatis).

Par contre, et c'est la deuxième chose, il se trouve que j'ai trouvé dommage après coup de ne pas mettre toujours (ou assez souvent) les 2 points de vu sur chaque scènes. D'où l'avance sur ce chapitre, parce que vous allez m'aider à décider (ouais, je sais, vous étiez pas préparés et moi non plus à vrai dire). Donc soit je me cantonne à mon idée de faire dés à présent avancer l'histoire en alternant les point de vue chaque semaines soit de mettre les 2 point de vue sur la même scène dans la même semaine. Pour les moins matheux (oui Jean-Eude, c'est toi que je vise), ça donne dans la première option un chapitre par semaine et dans la deuxième option, deux chapitres par semaine.

Ouais, je vous laisse le choix parce que 1) J'aime bien l'idée et 2) Se référer au 1.

 **RàRA:  
Guest: **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et pour ta demande, je te propose de lire ce qu'il y a au-dessus si ce n'est pas déjà fait xD  
 **Unicornpower:** LICORNEEEEEE! *toussote* Bref! L'idée? Des délires suspects de cerveaux malades et gangrénés par le stress des études u.u Sinon, pour ta demande, bah c'est le même délire que **Guest** et je t'invite à lire les paragraphes précédents si ce n'est pas déjà fait. :B

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : La Psychose du Bouton.**

 **PDV Stiles**

.

Ils étaient tous deux dans l'entrée, l'homme à tout faire regardant autour de lui et Stiles fixant tout à fait discrètement - donc pas du tout - le corps vraiment agréable à la vue de son nouvel employé.

Stiles l'entendit dire quelque chose ce qui le ramena sur Terre, loin de son imagination débordante qui alliait alors tapis Persan et mouvements langoureux. Un « on s'enverrait pas en l'air ? » caressa son tympan et Stiles avisa la seule personne avec lui.

Parce qu'il n'était pas assez en retard dans ses travaux pour entendre des voix.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

Bien sûr, il serait ravi de ne pas se tromper. De même que mini-Stiles ne demandait que ça.

Non, il n'était pas obsédé. Il était soumis à beaucoup de stress et un moyen radical pour le faire s'évanouir sans se droguer c'était une bonne séance de baise.

\- Votre haut est à l'envers.

Stiles allait rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller correctement en si peu de temps avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était justement habillé rapidement pour que personne ne comprenne qu'il n'était pas habillé ce dont il avait légèrement honte. Mais d'un autre côté, ce mec allait maintenant partager une bonne partie de son quotidien.

Du coup, il ne savait pas quoi dire enfin si mais-

\- Je peux l'enlever si ça vous perturbe autant.

 _Eh merde ! Bordel Stiles ! Regarde la tronche qu'il tire ! On dirait qu'il va faire une syncope ! Ou qu'il a frappé son petit doigt de pieds dans un coin d'un meuble ! Ouch, ça, ça doit faire mal pauvre chou… Bisous magique ?_

\- Je ne préfère pas.

 _Ok. Sympa. Merci. Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Dommage, tu rates une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Enfin JE rate une bonne partie de jambes et l'air ! Si ça se trouve, il ne peut pas bander. C'est peut être un éjaculateur précoce avec un mauvais passif qui l'a dégouté du sexe ?_

Stiles continuait de fomenter des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues mettant en scènes tantôt des martiens et leur attirail extraterrestre un poil invasif tantôt un écureuil malfaisant lui aillant brisé les noix. Tout un tas de possibilités diverses et variées tout aussi plausibles -à son sens- les unes que les autres.

\- Dîtes-moi, est ce qu'… Euh… Il est passé où ?

En effet, pendant qu'il était en train de réfléchir (et surtout de divaguer - _VAGUER_!-), son employé s'était éloigné pour faire le tour des lieux.

Stiles le suivit dans le séjour dont il pouvait être fier, enfin dont il avait été fier jusqu'à cet instant précis où son employé avait passé un doigt sur sa table basse, lui donnant une couleur foncée et un aspect brillant à cause de la graisse présente. L'homme à tout faire lui montra son doigt, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tout naturellement, Stiles renifla le doigt couvert du délit comme s'il était un chien pisteur et pouvait retrouver l'odeur. En théorie ça donnait un truc classe. En pratique, ça le rendait juste un peu plus ridicule.

\- Les pâtes au beurre de la semaine dernière, annonça-t-il pourtant.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait rien senti, il avait juste remarqué l'aspect graisseux.

Renifler le doigt de cet apollon, c'était juste la cerise sur le vibromasseur.

 _Calme BatStiles, calme._

\- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

\- C'est simple, lundi deux semaines plus tôt votre prédécesseur, Henrietta, me donnait sa démission. Et mercredi est le seul jour où j'ai vraiment essayé de cuisiner un truc, en l'occurrence des pâtes mal cuites et ce, sur cette table basse. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais foiré mes pâtes et qu'elles n'étaient pas assez cuite je les aie noyées dans de la sauce au poivre en boite. J'ai dû en mettre à côté voilà tout. Si c'est autre chose par contre, je suis bien content qu'Henrietta soit partie. En plus, sa cuisine n'était pas géniale.

Derek sembla avoir entraperçut un martien rentrer par la porte derrière lui au vu des soucoupes qui avaient remplacé ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le menton ? S'enquit Stiles.

À peine eut-il dit cela qu'une angoisse sourde monta en lui.

\- Oh non ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas de boutons sur le menton ! Je déteste avoir des boutons ! Parce que ça pique ! Et que quand je me rase je les coupes et ça fait mal ! Et ça saigne ! Et après j'ai des croûte et je ne supporte pas d'avoir des croûtes après que je les arrache et que du coup bah ils saignent et refont une croûte et c'est un cercle vicieux ! J'ai pas de boutons hein ?

Il attrapa le bras de son employé.

\- T'es sûr hein ?! HEIN ?!

Stiles hurlait, les boutons étaient sa bête noire. En soi, il se foutait d'être beau ou quoi que ce soit mais il ne supportait tout simplement pas d'avoir un minuscule bouton. C'était comme ça, il savait très bien que sur ce point, il n'était pas mieux que certaines filles mais s'en foutait comme de sa première salopette.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se racla honteux en lâchant le bras de Derek. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire… Ne pas laisser l'autre réfléchir !

\- Et sinon, euh vous êtes doué en cuisine ?

Les yeux de son employé papillonnèrent. Il ne devait plus savoir où il en était pauvre petit… Tiens d'ailleurs… Il avait quel âge le coco ? Derek semblait essayer de faire le tri dans son cerveau alors Stiles garda sa question pour lui-même, spéculant qu'ils devaient avoir à peu de choses près le même âge.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est lent lui… Ce mec est un escargot ou quoi ? Genre il a un nom latin et tout ? Du style Escargus Derekus Lentus Maximus ? Bon pas sûr que ce soit latin mais ça lui va plutôt bien._

Stiles ricana en imaginant la tête de son vis-à-vis à la place de celle d'un escargot.

\- Je suis plutôt doué en cuisine.

 _Clair, net, pas forcément précis mais c'est déjà pas mal._

\- Bon bah je vais te… Euh, ça te gène si je te tutoie ?

\- Non. Vous l'avez déjà fait.

\- Euuuuh… Quand ?

\- Vous vouliez savoir si vous aviez un bouton sur le menton.

 _Le fourbe ! Il a écouté ! Changement de sujet !_

\- Tu peux me tutoyer aussi si tu veux hein.

\- Bien.

 _Ok… Ce mec a une conversation de fou, remarque c'est mieux que -comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Joanne- c'est mieux que Joanne qui passait son temps à me parler de ses enfants. Surtout qu'elle changeait jamais de disque, « mes enfants sont merveilleux » par-ci, « mes enfants sont des angelots » par-là, bordel j'avais presque envie de les lui faire bouffer ses mioches. Merde je m'énerve là. Faut que je me calme. Inspire, expire, les cailloux sont ton ennuie Stiles, prends un caillou et dégomme le canard qui représente le stress. Allez Stiles, défonce moi ce canard ! Voilà, maintenant va parler à ton employé sinon il va fuir. Et vu comme il est mignon, ce serait dommage._

\- Ma cuisine donc !

Stiles se dirigea vers la pièce avec une certaine appréhension puisque la dernière fois qu'il s'y était aventuré… Non, ne pas y penser… Il y avait quand même laissé une pantoufle…

.

* * *

La pantoufle... Pauvre pantoufle... Suspens mesdames et messieurs! Stiles Stilinski retrouvera t-il sa pantoufle?!

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	4. Mon corps, mon sanctuaire

Hello! La version Derek du chapitre de lundi est arrivé!

Bon, à la quasi unanimité on est à deux chapitres par semaine. Le premier le lundi/mardi et le deuxième le mercredi/jeudi. Parfois l'un sera plus court que l'autre mais je vais me cantonner à une moyenne de 1000 mots et rajouter ou retirer des choses de temps à autres.

Sinon que dire mis à part que je vous remercie? Ben je vous re-remercie! :B Blague à part je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part ça... C'est génial! Je n'étais pas chez moi du coup j'ai mis du temps à répondre à chacun d'entre vous (d'autant plus que certains n'apparaissent pas dans mes notifications...) mais je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde... J'espère '-' (si j'en ai oublié un ou deux je suis profondément désolé)

Techniquement j'ai 2 bêtas lectrices pour cette fanfic : **Baka Aden** et **Darness M** que je remercie de tout mon cœur. D'ailleurs quand vous aurez fini ce chapitre et que vous n'avez rien à lire, allez jeter un œil dans leurs stories ;D

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** En fait, Stiles a totalement hérité de ma façon de raisonner... Derek? Narcissique? Noooooon. Tu sais, les fautes d'orthographes dans une review ne vont pas me faire avoir une syncope, on fait tous des fautes xD  
 **Unicornpower:** Haaaa Ah! La pantoufle! Grande révélation 2016 dans la rubrique Mystères et Enquêtes... Même Sherlock Holmes n'en a pas la moindre idée xD  
 **nathydemon:** Hé hé ravi que ça te plaise... Là on ne va pas taper de cailloux mais on a presque envie de frapper Derek ou de se frapper la tête avec les répliques mentales de Derek XD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : "Mon corps, mon sanctuaire."**

 **PDV Derek  
**

.

Derek voyait parfaitement le regard que posait sur lui son employeur, l'air presque rêveur.

 _Je savais que j'étais beau et charismatique mais à ce point, j'avoue que ça me surprend… Peut-être qu'il est jaloux ?_

Discrètement -bien plus que Stilinski le faisait- il le reluqua de bas en haut. Rassuré de ne pas apercevoir de bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe - _À moins qu'il ait un micro-pénis_ -. Pourtant il remarqua une chose assez étrange quant au t-shirt de son vis-à-vis toujours occupé à baver des litres devant son corps d'athlète.

\- Votre haut est à l'envers.

Son employeur eut un léger sursaut, braquant ses yeux dans les siens comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de vol de sucette dans une épicerie. Une étincelle d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

 _Il est vraiment louche…_

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

 _Et dur de la feuille avec ça… Pitié qu'on n'ait pas le combo incontinence parce que je ne suis pas sûr de survivre._

\- Votre haut est à l'envers.

Il vit clairement la déception se dessiner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis avant de le voir ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer comme le ferait un poisson.

 _Je ne veux ni savoir à quoi il pensait ni savoir ce qu'il allait dire._

\- Je peux l'enlever si ça vous perturbe autant.

 _Oh la réplique stéréotypé par excellence… Bordel mais c'est de l'acharnement là… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur les abrutis finis ? Bon Derek, courage, tu as besoin de ce boulot ! Tu n'as pas à être victime de la frustration sexuelle de ton nouvel employeur et de son évident besoin de fourrer sa queue quelque part. Ou de se faire fourrer par une queue quelque part. Peu importe. Peu t'importes._

\- Je ne préfère pas.

 _Manges-toi ça le puceau reluqueur. Enfin… Peut-être pas puceau il n'est pas non plus laid comme un pou… Et puis il fait apparemment appelle à des gigolos donc l'un dans l'autre il ne doit certainement plus être vierge._

Voyant que son employeur ne bougeait pas d'un cil, comme statufié, Derek décida de visiter un peu la zone.

Oui, la « zone ». Parce que ça ne pouvait décemment pas être autre chose qu'une zone. Des fringues étaient balancées de-ci de-là au grès du cyclone Stilinski.

Deux immenses portes fenêtres donnant sur un balcon laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de Soleil se faufilant entre les immeubles du quartier.

La vue n'était donc pas des plus géniales.

Des immeubles délabrés, en se penchant un peu à la rambarde en fer du balcon il pouvait sans doute apercevoir des clochards mendiant en contrebas. Rien de bien affriolant.

Pourtant, si le salon était assez en désordre, il n'en était pas moins grand.

 _Il est immense oui… Ceci dit vu l'emplacement de l'immeuble les appartements ne doivent pas couter cher._

Il y avait des bibelots en tout genre, une table à repassée renversée, des slips visiblement sales accrochés à des endroits pour le moins inattendus.

 _Un caleçon de super-héros sur un coin de la télé… J'hésite, rite satanique ou challenge de célibataire endurci ?_

À la vue de la montagne de caleçons imprimés à côté du téléviseur écran plat, Derek opta pour la deuxième possibilité :

 _« Le tir de slibard utilisé sur la téloche. » Catégorie Précision aux jeux Olympiques d'été du faignant nouvelle génération._

Il entendit vaguement son employeur s'étouffer dans l'entrée, remarquant certainement qu'il s'était barré.

Soudain une chose attira son attention et il osa passer le doigt sur la table basse, dubitatif. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage en voyant la couleur résiduelle.

 _Caca d'oie moisi. C'est tout ce qui me vient pour décrire ce truc._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit-il tout de même poliment.

 _Et ne me dit pas de la merde sin- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu retirer son précieux index, Stilinski se penchait vers ce dernier avant de le renifler.

\- Les pâtes au beurre de la semaine dernière, annonça-t-il pourtant.

 _… J'hésite entre « Au secours » ou « Oskour »… Mais d'où il me sort ça avec cet air sûr de lui ?_

\- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

 _Je vais regretter ma question je le sens venir gros comme trois fois la superficie du continent Africain…_

\- C'est simple, lundi deux semaines plus tôt votre prédécesseur, Henrietta, me donnait sa démission. Et mercredi est le seul jour où j'ai vraiment essayé de cuisiner un truc, en l'occurrence des pâtes mal cuites et ce, sur cette table basse. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais foiré mes pâtes et qu'elles n'étaient pas assez cuite je les aie noyées dans de la sauce au poivre en boite. J'ai dû en mettre à côté voilà tout. Si c'est autre chose par contre, je suis bien content qu'Henrietta soit partie. En plus, sa cuisine n'était pas géniale.

 _Il vient de violer mon âme. Aucune idée de comment mais c'est la sensation que j'en ai. Pas moyen que ce soit autre chose, c'est un viol mental sur autrui de parler aussi vite._

\- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le menton ? S'exclama le plus petit.

Cela eu le mérite de le ramener sur Terre. Mais pourquoi l'y ramener si c'était pour le renvoyer aussi sec en orbite ?

\- Oh non ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas de boutons sur le menton ! Je déteste avoir des boutons ! Parce que ça pique ! Et que quand je me rase je les coupes et ça fait mal ! Et ça saigne ! Et après j'ai des croûte et je ne supporte pas d'avoir des croûtes après que je les arrache et que du coup bah ils saignent et refont une croûte et c'est un cercle vicieux ! J'ai pas de boutons hein ?

Derek voulut répondre quelque chose comme « Non. » avec sa verve oratoire habituelle mais il fut coupé par la surprise de sentir son bras empoigné avec force par un Stiles à l'allure de psychotique.

 _AH ! Pas touche !_

\- T'es sûr hein ?! HEIN ?!

 _Mais j'ai encore rien dit putain ! Et arrête de gueuler ! Calme Derek, calme… Faut rester zen, le frapper ne feras pas avancer la situation… Quoiqu'un bon coup sur la tête pourrait peut-être remettre deux ou trois troubles en ordre… Enfin c'est quand même une méthode un peu violente…_

Son employeur lui lâcha le bras tout en se raclant la gorge, pivoine.

 _Ah, il vient de comprendre qu'il a touché une propriété privée. À savoir : Mon corps._

\- Et sinon, euh vous êtes doué en cuisine ?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

Derek ouvrit et referma rapidement les yeux priant pour que ce soit un rêve. Mais non, il n'en était rien. Il entendit alors un rire plus que suspect s'échapper de la bouche de son employeur.

 _Je rêve ou il se paye ma tronche ? Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça la crevette._

\- Je suis plutôt doué en cuisine.

\- Bon bah je vais te… Euh, ça te gène si je te tutoie ?

 _Oui, mon corps est parcouru de frissons de dégouts. Derek… Ok j'arrête._

\- Non. Vous l'avez déjà fait.

\- Euuuuh… Quand ?

 _Ya même pas trois minutes crétin._

Oui, Derek était agacé.

\- Vous vouliez savoir si vous aviez un bouton sur le menton.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer aussi si tu veux hein.

 _Rêve minus._

Oui, Derek était peut-être un tantinet hargneux quand il était agacé.

\- Bien.

\- Ma cuisine donc !

Derek suivit Stiles vers ce qui semblait être une pièce plongée dans le noir.

.

* * *

Quoi? Comment ça Derek est imbu de lui-même? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Et le suspens reste complet autour de cette pantoufle!

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	5. Lit King Stiles

Hello! Je vous dépose ça entre deux éternuements (et oui, je tombe malade majoritairement en été, c'est comme ça xD) en vous remerciant pour vos retour positif, c'est vraiment trop mignon :'D

Je crois qu'il faudra que je fasse un chapitre spécial Stiles malade... Ou Derek malade ou les deux à la suite malade xD parce qu'avec ce que j'ai à raconter, ya de quoi se tordre de rire (sérieusement, réussir à se casser la gueule parce qu'on a voulu échapper à un minuscule insecte, c'est plus de la maladresse, c'est carrément de l'art xD)

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Ahah je ne suis pas sûre que cette fanfiction soit aussi bien que ça... Elle est surtout drôle, rien de plus rien de moins xD (ah si et perverse en prime)  
 **Dara:** Hey merci pour ta review! :D et tout de suite, la suite!

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 Lit King Stiles**

 **PDV Stiles  
**

 **.**

Stiles s'était mis sur le côté pour laisser rentrer son employé dans sa cuisine, hésitant en réalité à y mettre lui-même les pieds. Il faisait assez sombre pour ne pas deviner tous les détails potentiellement sordides présents mais bien assez pour révéler à la surface du monde son honteux secret pas si secret que ça : Il est un bordélique né.

Sans surprise il vit Derek se précipiter vers la fenêtre obstrué par une pile de vaisselle.

 _C'est vrai que ça pue un peu… J'avais mis dans sent-bon la semaine dernière mais ça ne devait pas être suffisant… J'espère que ça ne le fera pas fuir… Je sens un truc qui monte en moi là… Comme… De la honte… Je n'ose même pas le regarder…_

De ce fait, Stiles baissa le regard et découvrit sa pantoufle chérie, sa Fifi d'amour !

\- Oh ! Alors c'était là que je t'ai perdue !

Trop heureux il s'accroupit pour la tirer du sol.

\- Je croyais que j'étais plus près du frigo quand je t'ai abandonné ! Je suis profondément désolé Fifi !

 _C'était une froide nuit d'été pas si froide que ça vu que je suais à grosses gouttes… J'étais parti en quête de crème glacée et Fifi c'est collée au sol, terrifié à l'idée de toucher du pied la saleté du carrelage, j'ai lâchement fui… À cloche-pied… Honte à moi…_

\- Fifi ?

Son employé semblait hésiter entre se frapper la tête avec une batte cloutée ou rester en mode statue.

 _C'est bien les statues le problème c'est qu'il est un peu trop habillé pour rendre honneur à son corps… Et puis sur les statues d'homme c'est très souvent le sexe qui tombe en premier… Et j'espère bien qu'il est à tomber… Kuhuhu…_

 _Euh…_

 _Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ma libido moi…_

\- Bah oui ! Chacune de mes chaussures a son petit nom !

 _Et toi ma Fifi tu es l'une de mes favorites !_

Il câlina sa pantoufle tout contre sa joue, pas géné par la partie collante de la semelle.

\- Et vous travaillez dans quoi ?

 _Eh been soit il trouve la situation plus que normale et c'est cool, soit il… Il m'a demandé dans quoi je travaillais ? Mais il sort d'où ? Des cités incas ? Comment ça il ne me connait pas ? Il aurait au moins pu lire les lignes au milieu de son contrat avant de le signer… Il baisse dans mon est- Eh mais Stiles ! Réfléchis ! S'il ne te connaît pas ! C'est tout bénef' ! JA-MAIS il ne te fera chier ! Tu pourras avoir la paix !_

\- Je suis écrivain. Peu importe ! Enfin si mais non.

Stiles fixait Derek, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit, de demander quoi que ce soit. D'approfondir quoiq- Ah non approfondir certaines choses il n'était pas contre du tout.

 _Bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus… Tiens c'est quelle heure déjà ? Arf peu importe. Ya pas d'heures pour admirer mon palace ! Et pour oublier que ma cuisine c'est Bagdad… Un peu comme mon salon en fait… Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais-moi si je m'ennuyais ? Il a bien fallu que je trouve de quoi m'occuper… Et puis les châteaux de cartes c'est tellement mainstream…_

\- Tiens suis moi ! Je vais te faire visiter le reste, genre les pièces que tu n'as pas besoin de nettoyer.

 _Les pièces, les pièces… C'est surtout ma penderie et mon Éden, pas de quoi fouetter trois masochistes._

Évitant avec aisance les objets trainant au sol formant un chemin connu de lui seul, il conduisit son employé dans le couloir.

 _D'abord, on lui en fout pleins les mirettes avec la salle de bain._

\- La salle d'eau. Vu que l'immeuble en lui-même ne m'a pas couté trop cher, je me suis permis quelques petites folies pour mon appartement.

Stiles jeta un petit coup d'œil fier à son employé qui avait un peu blanchit et accessoirement bavait devant sa superbe salle de bain.

 _Muéhéhéhé tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là…_

\- L'immeuble ?

 _Je parlais de la salle de bain merci pour moi. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai laissé par « inadvertance » trainer que l'immeuble était à moi… Histoire qu'il me respecte un peu… Je sais que je suis bordélique, instable et certainement casse-burnes mais je ne suis pas pauvre non plus. Et puis ça veut dire qu'il n'a peut-être même pas lu son contrat correctement. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas lire ? Non, c'est peu probable, sinon il ne m'aurait pas montré cette carte de visite… Ou alors on lui a donné cette carte de visite et il ne sait pas ce qui est marqué dessus… Après ce serait normal qu'il ne me connaisse pas._

\- Oui, l'immeuble est à moi. Papa a quand même insisté pour les verrous parce que selon lui « j'accepte n'importe quel locataire » mais bon c'est pas moi qui gère tout ça, c'est mon agent, Jean-Paul. D'ailleurs vous avez dû le rencontrer, c'est un vieil homme qui s'amuse à faire peur aux gens dans le couloir pour qu'ils ne viennent pas me déranger dans mon travail. Il est sympa. Au passage ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas prévu d'accepter ou non l'appartement de fonction proposé dans le contrat ? Et que vous n'avez pas lu votre contrat correctement évidemment.

 _Tiens, on dirait qu'il va enfoncer sa tête dans mon sol comme une autruche. Sexy l'autruche en tout cas !_

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

 _C'est tout vu mon coco, tu vas venir vivre ici, dans mon lit. Je t'y attacherais et à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de décompresser BOUM, on revisite mon lit ! Ouais mais non en fait ya pleins de meilleurs endroits que mon lit… et puis qui va le nourrir ? Moi ? Alors que c'est lui qui est censé me nourrir ? Je doute que demander un ou une autre domestique de nourrir leur prédécesseur attaché à mon lit soit une bonne idée… Bon j'ai le temps de trouver un autre plan. Ou amélioré celui-ci qui me plait pas mal quand même…_

\- Bien ! Et si nous visitions le reste ?

 _Les toilettes, la chambre habitat futur du Escargus Derekus Lentus Maximus avec le lit King Stiles… Oui enfin King Size… Bref. Il a l'air encore sous le choc… Ah ! Et maintenant, mon Éden !_

Stiles pointa du doigt LA porte.

\- Ici c'est mon bureau ou pour être plus clair, mon Éden paradisiaque et que personne, je dis bien personne, ne rentre dans MON Éden paradisiaque ! C'est une zone interdite sauf s'il y a un cas de force majeur comme une invasion de castors ! Je haï les castors ! Bon maintenant que c'est rentré, les plannings ! Vos horaires ?

 _Tant que j'ai pas trouvé mieux que de t'attacher…_

\- C'est en fonction de vos besoins.

 _Oh il est chou !_

Les plages de travail furent déterminées sur un modèle de 9h-20h avec des variations plus ou moins importantes. Une pause de 13h à 15h lors de laquelle sont employé avait quartier libre. Pendant ses heures de travail Derek n'avait pas de liste à respecter, c'était à sa convenance du moment qu'il préparait le repas de midi et le diner. Il avait une carte de crédit personnalisé pour les achats et devait présenter le reçu au comptable de Stiles, Jean-Jacques, au premier-étage de l'immeuble.

\- Vous voulez que je commence dès aujourd'hui ? Proposa alors l'employé.

 _Oh bordel de nouilles volantes ! Comme si je pouvais dire non à une telle proposition !_

\- Bien évidemment !

.

* * *

Quoi? Avais-je dis qu'il y avait des péripéties à n'en plus finir sur cette pantoufle? :B  
Oh et tiens, quelqu'un a une idée de ce que peu bien écrire Stiles? xD

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	6. Masochisme professionnel

Bonjour, alors oui je vais mieux, oui je met trois plombes à répondre aux reviews, non je n'étais pas chez moi et oui je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes (et même ce petit enfoiré de Jean-Eude au fond de la salle, quoique non, lui, je ne l'aime pas).

Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, moi j'ai mes jeux vidéos qui m'attendent (et mes révisions aussi mais chuuuut).

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Je peux vous arranger une rencontre, bon c'est une pantoufle très occupée mais ya moyen que vous vous croisiez, elle pourrait même te signer un autographe (aucune idée de comment XD). Alors oui il y aura des moments pervers... Plus du côté de Stiles que de Derek d'ailleurs... Le chapitre 4 PDV stiles est un parfait exemple... Enfin de mon point de vue c'est pervers xD tu sais, n'importe qui parle à des objets inanimés (enfin beaucoup de monde le fait en tout cas). Je suis malade assez rarement mais ya une tendance qui fait que je suis malade 1 fois en hivers et 1 fois en été xD (et je tombe plus facilement malade en été... Je haï l'été u.u)  
 **SARDINE:** Bon je ne m'attendais pas à répondre à mes amis les poissons, d'ailleurs si c'est à cause de la quantité de tes camarades que j'ai dans mon frigo, je suis vraiment désolée mais les sardines à la tomate c'est trop bon *-*. Bref, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir de lire la suite! ;D  
 **Mimine:** J'essaye de différencier au max les titres de chap, ceux de Derek sont plus "sérieux" que ceux de Stiles... Et puis ouais, ce jeux de mots m'a totalement éclaté xD  
 **Maelwenn :** Alors si l'idée m'avait un peu intéressée et je m'étais posé la question de si justement, Stiles ne serait pas l'écrivain d'une saga comme celle-ci... De toutes façon, j'ai le temps de me décider, Derek ne va pas être au courant immédiatement de ce qu'écrit Stiles XD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3** **Masochisme professionnel.**

 **PDV Derek  
**

.

 _Mon nouvel employeur est un taré bipolaire avec la mémoire d'un légume sous extasie. Et un plus c'est un faignant qui préfère foutre en l'air sa santé plutôt que cuisiner sainement. Je comprends sa réputation à l'agence… Ce mec mérite vraiment de s'appeler « L'Abominable Cradingue »._

Derek mis un pas dans la cuisine qui était tout de même assez grande et il pria tous les saints existant sur cette pauvre planète.

Des assiettes sales empilées les unes sur les autres, trois casseroles, des poêles, une zone sombre à l'allure de brûlé et des monceaux d'emballages plastiques, de boites de conserves, de cartons de pizzas. Et des tasses, pleins de tasses, partout. Il devait y en avoir une trentaine disséminées dans la cuisine.

 _Putain, il faut que j'ouvre une fenêtre._

Sans plus attendre, il repéra l'ouverture salvatrice et l'ouvrit, prenant garde à ne pas casser de la vaisselle qui bloquait le passage. Il n'osa même pas jeter un regard au sol…

 _En moins de deux semaines… Moins de deux semaines… Comment diable à t-il réussit à dégueulasser autant la zone ? Henrietta était la plus grande maniaque de l'agence… Elle a tenu un peu moins d'un mois avec lui, un record. Et dire que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyés… Ceci dit ce gars est ma dernière chance, si je ne bats pas le record d'Henrietta, je peux dire adieu à mon boulot._

Puis finalement osa baisser le regard. Le sol autrefois blanc avait jauni, les jointures du carrelage semblaient avoir moisies et il découvrit mi- horrifié mi- hilare une pantoufle rose pelucheuse qui semblait collée à quelque chose de non-identifié.

 _Caissier ce n'est pas si mal au final…_

\- Oh ! Alors c'était là que je t'ai perdue ! S'écria Stiles en se penchant vers sa pantoufle.

 _Cette situation est normale_ , essayait de se convaincre Derek.

\- Je croyais que j'étais plus près du frigo quand je t'ai abandonné ! Je suis profondément désolé Fifi !

\- Fifi ?

 _Pitié ne me dite pas qu'il appelle sa pantoufle « Fifi ». On va atteindre des sommets là…_

\- Bah oui ! Chacune de mes chaussures a son petit nom !

 _Derek, rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ce boulot ? Parce qu'on a pas d'argent. Ok alors maintenant dis-moi pourquoi on ne gagne jamais au loto ? Parce que… Parce que… Putain de loto de merde qui m'oblige à faire ça… techniquement ce n'est pas la faute du loto… C'est TOUJOURS la faute du loto._

Oui, il se parlait à lui-même, et son employeur parlait à sa pantoufle. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre !

Mais quand Derek vit qu le jeune homme s'était mis à serrer cette chose pelucheuse tout contre sa joue, il se posa de grandes questions existentielles. Bien plus existentielles que de savoir pourquoi il ne gagnait pas au loto ou de savoir pourquoi il avait choisi cette voie professionnelle.

Il commençait à se demander quelle vie pouvait mener ce jeune homme suspect. Et quoi de mieux pour le savoir que de poser la question avec son enthousiasme, son affabilité et sa tchatche caractéristique…

\- Et vous travaillez dans quoi ?

… digne d'un caillou doué de parole. Quoiqu'un caillou serait peut-être tellement content de pouvoir s'exprime sur ses états d'âmes qu'il serait over-parloteur. Un peu comme son employeur… qui le regardait comme s'il était un abruti sorti d'une caverne. Avant que son visage s'illumine. Mais à quoi pouvait-il penser pour qu'il ait une telle succession d'expression ?

 _J'ai pas des masses envie de savoir en fait…_

\- Je suis écrivain. Peu importe ! Enfin si mais non.

Ils se fixaient, comme si cet échange visuel allait créer quelque chose. Derek nierais qu'il n'aimait pas les livres, en réalité, il adorait bouquiner au coin d'un feu de bois avec une couverture et ses lunettes mais n'avait ni cheminée ni besoin de le préciser à son employeur.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que je lise ? Si ça trouve il écrit des trucs pour enfant genre « Bénabar et le secret de la chaussette trouée »._

\- Tiens suis moi ! Je vais te faire visiter le reste, genre les pièces que tu n'as pas besoin de nettoyer.

Derek haussa un sourcil, il avait des pièces qui lui étaient interdites ? Mais que diable ce gosse avait-il à lui cacher ? Un dressing pleins de robes et de maquillage parce qu'il se travesti ? Une salle de torture ? Derek soupira, non mais à quoi il pensait ? Son employeur a tout à fait le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret.

Il le suivit au travers des objets épars au sol, veillant à pas n'en écraser ou n'en casser aucun, histoire de faire bonne impression. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir avec quatre portes, une au fond, deux à gauche et une à droite. Son employeur se posta devant cette dernière qu'il ouvrit.

 _Oh. Putain._

C'était une salle de bain faite du sol au plafond d'énormes carreaux sombre et mat. Juste à sa droite une douche pouvant accueillir au moins 4 personnes sans qu'elles aient à se serrer et un peu plus au fond, un jacuzzi dans l'angle, parfaitement placé pour pouvoir regarder un film sur la télé écran-plat installée sur le mur d'en face. La pièce aurait pu sembler sombre mais elle était lumineuse et envahie de végétation.

\- La salle d'eau. Vu que l'immeuble en lui-même ne m'a pas couté trop cher, je me suis permis quelques petites folies pour mon appartement.

 _Ah ouais c'est nor-Attends voir… Comment ça l'immeuble ne lui a pas couté trop cher ? Il n'est pas en train de dire que… Putain si j'en ai bien l'impression._

\- L'immeuble ?

 _Autant être sûr, peut-être que je me goure._

\- Oui, l'immeuble est à moi. Papa a quand même insisté pour les verrous parce que selon lui « j'accepte n'importe quel locataire » mais bon c'est pas moi qui gère tout ça, c'est mon agent, Jean-Paul. D'ailleurs vous avez dû le rencontrer, c'est un vieil homme qui s'amuse à faire peur aux gens dans le couloir pour qu'ils ne viennent pas me déranger dans mon travail. Il est sympa. Au passage ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas prévu d'accepter ou non l'appartement de fonction proposé dans le contrat ? Et que vous n'avez pas lu votre contrat correctement évidemment.

 _Que… ? Un appartement de fonction ? Mais ce mec est millionnaire ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ça gagne si bien que ça écrivain ? Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre… Mais bon ça ne sert à rien de déplacer toutes mes affaires, aussi peut nombreuses soit-elles, si je ne reste que 3 jours à son service comme la plupart de mes collègues._

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Son employeur sembla pensif une demi-seconde avant de repartir.

\- Bien ! Et si nous visitions le reste ?

Finalement, Derek découvrit les modestes toilettes ainsi que l'immense chambre de son employeur. Seule la deuxième porte à gauche lui était apparemment interdite, le jeune homme ayant précisé qu'il s'agissait de son bureau.

 _Bureau… Bureau… Il a surtout dit que c'était son « Éden paradisiaque et que personne, je dis bien personne, ne rentre dans MON Éden paradisiaque ! ». Bon après je le comprends, il a besoin d'un lieu de réflexion qui n'a pas été violé par la présence d'une autre personne mais bon… C'est un peu flippant quand même…_

Et alors que la visite était finie, que les plannings des repas et des horaires de travail étaient terminés. Derek proposa une chose parfaitement inédite, par pitié.

 _Ou par masochisme, souvent je me dis qu'il faut avoir un tel penchant pour faire mon job._

\- Vous voulez que je commence dès aujourd'hui ?

Le visage de Stiles s'était alors illuminé et il avait évidemment accepté.

.

* * *

Derek... Si avec des noms de bouquins pareils tu penses percer dans le milieu, c'est un peu foutu d'avance... D'ailleurs aucun Bénabar n'a été maltraité dans cette fanfiction. Bon rien n'est moins sûr pour les chaussettes trouées...

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	7. Dilemme estomacal

Yo! Vous avez de la chance! J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre à l'avance! Parce que s'il avait fallut que je l'écrive je crois que vous auriez fini en boule à chialer... Ouaip. J'arrive pas à écrire de trucs drôles depuis un petit moment... Du coup beeeen je sais même pas si je serais capable de vous fournir un chapitre jeudi ou vendredi... Ouais parce que je les avaient fait en alternance à la base du coup celui-ci est fait depuis belles lurettes mais pas celui de Derek... Et je ne sais pas du tout si je serais apte à le faire... Et si je me force je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit aussi spontané qu'à l'accoutumée. Et du coup, ce ne sera pas drôle du tout.

Oh et il est possible que des reviews soient passées à la trappe, je fais de mon mieux pour y répondre quand je peux mais certaines n'ont pas de notification, je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un...

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Ce n'est pas parce que les autres te traites d'une chose que tu l'es forcément. Tu es ce que tu es et sois-en fière. On a tous des habitudes étranges et ceux qui se permettent de les juger sont les pires sauf si tes sœurs sont habilités à dépister un tel trouble, je doute qu'elles mesurent la gravité de ce qu'est la schizophrénie. Eh bien quand tu reviendras de ton voyage tu auras de la lecture! ;D

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4** **Dilemme estomacal **

**PDV Stiles  
**

.

Quand Derek lui avait proposé de commencer immédiatement, Stiles c'était empressé d'accepter, son appartement étant dans un état plus que lamentable. Mais il faisait à présent face à l'horrible réalité :

 _Quel idée de mettre un pantalon pareil et de se pencher pour frotter vigoureusement mon plan de travail. Bon sang mon érection ne va jamais se calmer… D'ailleurs je doute qu'elle se calme un jour si cet apollon vient quotidiennement… Ou alors va falloir que je mette en place des mesures drastiques pour ne pas ressembler à un animal en rut en sa présence._

C'est ce à quoi pensait Stiles alors que ses yeux ne décrochaient pas de son nouveau domestique. Son magnifique nouveau domestique au cul à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands adeptes du twerk.

 ** _Dans une position qui aurait pu être scabreuse mais qui n'était rien d'autre que machiavéliquement envoutante. Sa peau tranchait avec le parquet auburn par sa pureté sensuelle. Ses genoux et ses mains au sol, ses jambes outrancièrement écartés, son bassin creusé tel une demande plaintive. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau sur Terre que cette vision._**

 ** _Soudain ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, mimant l'acte d'amour dans sa forme la plus crue. Son postérieur galbé devint alors un être à part entière, rythmé, franc sans être violent. Ses gestes insouciamment hypnotiques ne pouvaient murer dans l'indifférence._**

 ** _Son apparence ne laissait en aucun cas soupçonner qu'il était un adepte de ce genre de danse. C'est avec délectation que j'imprégnais ma mémoire de cette merveille qui m'était offerte par le ciel comme une ultime félicité._**

 _STOP !_

Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tempe pour faire s'arrêter en vain les images que catapultait son esprit sans le moindre avertissement.

 _Oh bon sang, pourquoi je suis en train de l'imaginer twerker ?! Ah putain mais que je suis con ! Merde Stiles ! C'est ton employé ! Ok t'as cru qu'il vendait son corps pour quelques dollars mais c'est pas le cas alors va falloir te calmer ! Toi et la bête de compétition qui te sers d'appareil reproducteur!  
_

Il se décida à s'enfermer dans son Éden pour essayer de se changer les idées.

\- Tu as carte blanche ! S'était-il entendu dire sans en être parfaitement certain.

Une fois devant son cahier « Défouloir » dédié aux scènes qu'il imaginait mais hésitait à intégrer au manuscrit.

Nouvelle page.

Il laissa libre cours aux mots dans sa pensée et s'abandonna aux lignes, perdant notion du temps, de l'espace, encrant l'irréalité pour qu'elle cesse de l'importuner. Quand enfin il écrasa son dos contre le dossier en cuir, il soupira.

Son esprit complétement vidé Stiles ressorti de son échappatoire pour se figer à la sortie du couloir.

 _Pincez moi je rêve. On m'a drogué et je suis en plein trip._

Il avisa son poignet pour connaitre l'heure mais se rappela qu'il ne mettait jamais de montre.

Il s'avança dans cette pièce qui était censé être son salon. En soi c'était d'ailleurs toujours son salon, mais il régnait là une odeur fleurit alors les lumières électriques avaient remplacées les rayons d'un après-midi.

Mais ce qui l'interpellait le plus, c'était cette personne de dos qui était en train de remettre en place les cousins de son canapé.

 _Ça ne peut pas être Lui !_

\- ?

Il se tourna vers lui et Stiles hésita entre décéder sur place de rire ou… Essayer le mieux possible d'endiguer le fou-rire qui allait forcément vexer celui qu'il reconnut comme étant son employé. Plutôt que de se foutre allégrement de l'allure de son employé, il se posa une question tout à fait légitime.

 _Mais OÙ a-t-il débusqué ce tablier ?!_

Oui mesdames et messieurs, son homme à tout faire -présumé gigolo- à l'air presque austère tout autant que sexy avait bel et bien revêtu un tablier, rose, à froufrous.

\- Ça te met en valeur cet… Accoutrement.

 _Tu joues la carte de la provocation Stiles, fais gaffe, ce mec peut te découper en pleins de morceaux et te manger en barbecue s'il le veut. Enfin je suis pas sûr qu'il soit de type cannibale l'animal, surtout qu'il a l'air assez éduqué pour demander la permission avant de te transformer en saucisse -mauvais nom- en escalope._

\- Vous m'avez laissé carte blanche pour le nettoyage.

 _Carte blanche oui mais là… Si seulement il savait que c'est un petit « bonus » que j'aime ajouter à mes parties de jambes en l'air occasionnelles… Ouais nan on va éviter de lui dire ça…_

Sans lui donner de réponse, Stiles haussa les épaules avant de sentir son estomac quémander de la nourriture. Par réflexe il prit don fixe et appela le dernier numéro composé.

\- Je vais prendre une pizza tu as envie d'un truc ?

Il demandait ça parfaitement innocemment sans même regarder son employé-

Son employé.

Payé pour nettoyer, mettre en ordre, dépoussiérer, décrasser, organiser… Cuisiner.

\- Pizza Planète bons-

Son fixe lui fut retiré avant d'être reposé sur sa base.

Ses yeux défièrent ceux de Derek qui avait haussé un sourcil.

\- J'ai été engagé en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Mon contrat a commencé. Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser tomber dans la malbouffe en ma présence ?

Stiles fouilla dans ces prunelles vert-de-gris pour y déceler une faille mais il n'en fut rien.

 _Le tout pour le tout !_

\- Aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel !

 _Comme hier, avant-hier, avant-avant-hier. Aucune de mes employés n'a jamais voulu me tenir tête quand je sortais cette carte maitresse !_

\- Vous avez eu tout le temps de faire dans l'exceptionnel par le passé. Concentrez-vous sur votre santé.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

 _Ahaaah ! Et tu vas répondre quoi à ça gros malin ? C'est pas parce que t'as une belle gueule que je vais m'écraser et adopter le béni oui-oui !_

Il savait au fond que c'était parfaitement puéril et sans doutes que Derek le savait tout autant.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que son employé ne répondit pas, plissant les yeux avant de finalement se baisser…

 _Fellation surprise ?_

Et de débrancher le téléphone fixe.

 _Coriace._

Stiles eu un sourire mauvais et posa sa main sur la poche de son pantalon avant de blanchir.

 _J'étais pourtant persuadé de-_

Et de voir son téléphone portable dans la main de Derek qui se détourna pour se rendre dans la cuisine et se mettre à préparer le repas.

 _Ce mec est fort. Très fort._

Vaincu il le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as gagné cette bataille.

 _Mais je gagnerais la guerre._

Parce que Stiles était beaucoup de choses mais il était plus que tout un éternel adolescent qui s'ennuyait rapidement. S'il le voulait il pourrait s'occuper en rangeant son appartement mais il avait surtout besoin de présence humaine. D'autant plus féminine. C'est la raison pour laquelle il faisait appel à des femmes-à-tout-faire. Il avait besoin d'une figure maternelle pour le surveiller, pour lui poser des limites.

Il avait choisi l'entreprise Clean Up and Co parce que cette dernière était réputée pour la qualité, le professionnalisme et la rigueur des potentiels salariés.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà~ c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et peut-être pour la semaine. À voir si je me sens de faire la partie de Derek.

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	8. Fragrance Froufrous

Yo! Ouais, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à poster un chapitre aujourd'hui. C'est fou n'est-ce pas? :D Remerciez **Lyre le Temps - Looking Like This** et la reprise de **Toxic** (de Britney j'ai des putains de jambes Spears) par **OurLastNightBand** (et merci à **BakaAden** pour m'avoir fait découvrir cette merveilleuse musique que j'écoute maintenant en boucle x'D)

Oui je n'ai répondu au reviews qu'aujourd'hui... Pourquoi? Ben j'avais pas la force de vous répondre avant... "Pas le moral" serait plus juste d'ailleurs. Eh ouais, même les meilleurs (dont je ne fais pas parti c'est pour dire!) ont leur coup de blues. Et il s'est passé deux-trois trucs autour de moi qui m'ont pas trop-trop aidé x'D  
Du coup je me suis plongée dans des écrits plus sombres... Beaucoup plus sombres... :D

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Ouais ce genre de choses je le prends vachement au sérieux, il y a quelques années on me disait que j'étais "Folle" et même si j'en rigolais je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre parce que je me trouvais plutôt saine d'esprit, je suis juste un peu excentrique mais ce raccourcis vers la folie m'a longtemps fait penser que j'étais bonne pour l'asile le plus proche. Cette phrase est loin d'être enfantine et pour l'appliquer à la vie de tout les jours il faut vraiment avoir un mental en béton armé, parce que qui que tu sois, les autres trouveront de quoi se moquer de toi mais quand tu as ce "grain de folie" c'est comme s'ils avaient ce besoin de te réduire en bouillie par jalousie. Brefibref je vais arrêter avant de faire une dissertation complète sur le sujet xD j'espère que ton voyage c'est bien passé au passage xD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4** **Fragrance Froufrous **

**PDV Derek  
**

.

 _Je sens son regard dans mon dos j'ai l'impression d'être un gros poulet braisé sous le nez d'un affamé. C'est assez… Je ne vais pas lui dire d'aller se faire foutre pour qu'il arrête parce que premièrement il serait capable de le faire et de m'y inviter et ça, non merci. Je pourrais peut-être rendre son sol si glissant qu'il se pétera le nez, ça l'occupera et ça diminuera la quantité de sang circulant dans son corps._

Le domestique jeta un œil dans son dos pour découvrir son employeur se maintenant la tête comme si un esprit le torturait.

 _Le sien sans en douter. Ce mec est complétement taré… Il me rappelle ces patients dans les reportages chocs dans l'enceinte d'hôpitaux psychiatrique. Si dans trente secondes il se met à hurler « Les étoiles roses tombent du ciel une à une et je suis un monarque élu ! » ou « Ils me surveillent avec leurs satellites pour extraire ma rate avec un stéthoscope télescopique ! » j'appelle les services spécialisés dans ce genre de cas…_

Puis monsieur Stiles je-suis-une-crevette Stilinski releva la tête, ses yeux miels un peu fous cherchant peut-être une échappatoire. Avant de se tourner direction couloir et de s'y diriger d'une démarche emplie de détermination.

\- Tu as carte blanche ! S'exclama son employeur avec une touche d'entrain inopportun.

Et la porte claqua. Ce fut d'ailleurs étonnant que l'immeuble en piteux état ne s'écrase pas sous l'intensité de l'impact.

 _Bien. Je suis seul._

 _Tout seul._

 _Ce n'est pas plus mal._

 _Au moins il ne me fixera pas avec son regard… Trouant. Percer c'est vraiment trop fin pour lui. Définitivement._ Aller Derek courage ! Au boulot !

Il ne sut pas exactement par où commencer et allait se dire que commencer par la cuisine serait une bonne idée quand ses yeux tombèrent sur…

 _Mais c'est QUOI ce truc ?!_

De toutes évidences c'était un tablier rose à froufrous.

Mais ce qui interpella le plus Derek quand il souleva la chose, c'était l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Loin de ces effluves moisis et autres fragrances cadavériques qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'une colonie de vacance de rongeurs était en train de pourrir quelque part le tablier sentait extrêmement bon. Peut-être était-ce le seul vêtement qui ait été lavé pendant ces deux semaines.

Derek qui n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lire son contrat se souvenait malgré tout d'une ligne qui l'avait interpellée car surlignée dans un superbe jaune fluorescent : « Tenue adaptée exigée ».

Son employeur n'en avait pas fait mention pendant leurs accords quant à sa façon de travailler mais…

 _Ce n'est pas de ÇA dont parlait le contrat ?! Ceci dit ce tablier sent tellement bon que je ne sens presque plus la puanteur environnante…_

Derek fixa longuement le tissu rose avant de soupirer.

 _Juste le temps d'au moins amoindrir les émanations nauséabondes_

Et finalement il l'avait gardé sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un pachyderme se ruer dans sa direction alors qu'il replaçait les coussins du canapé qui pour une raison qui lui échappait, c'étaient retrouvés éparpillés un peu partout y compris dans un pot à fleur surdimensionné rempli non pas de terreaux mais d'une dizaine de fleurs en plastique.

Le pachyderme en question étant bien évidemment son anorexique de patron qui s'était figé à la sortie de son couloir et qui se remettait à marcher.

\- M. Stilinski ? S'enquit Derek en se tournant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux écarquillés de son patron.

 _Il a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Peut-être la colonie de vacances de rongeurs qui le hante ?_

Les commissures de son vis-à-vis tressautèrent.

\- Ça te met en valeur cet… Accoutrement.

 _Cet… Oh… Ça… Merde j'ai oublié d'enlever ce tablier ! Fais chier… Tuez-moi… NON ! C'est de SA faute ! SA FAUTE ! Ce perfide pachyderme !_

\- Vous m'avez laissé carte blanche pour le nettoyage.

 _T'avais pas mieux en réserve Derek ? C'est léger là… Petit joueur…_

Stiles haussa les épaules et un gargouillis titanesque brisa le silence qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être aussi lourd qu'il aurait dû l'être. Derek vit la crevette s'emparer, avec des gestes presque automatiques, de son téléphone fixe et appeler quelqu'un.

\- Je vais prendre une pizza tu as envie d'un truc ?

 _Oh je ne dis pas non à une bonne grosse savoya- Attends voir ?!_

\- Pizza Planète bons-

Avant même que son employeur puisse réagir, Derek lui avait pris des mains le téléphone et avait raccroché avant de le reposer sur sa base.

Stilinski le fusilla du regard ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Derek, totalement confiant quant à ses capacités.

 _Tu veux te battre la crevette ? Attention, tu vas perdre._

\- J'ai été engagé en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Mon contrat a commencé. Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser tomber dans la malbouffe en ma présence ?

\- Aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel !

 _Mais c'est quoi cet argument ? On dirait un caprice de gosse. Je haï les gosses._

\- Vous avez eu tout le temps de faire dans l'exceptionnel par le passé. Concentrez-vous sur votre santé.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

 _Bah je vais te péter les genoux, t'attacher à une chaise et t'enfoncer des brocolis vapeur dans le nez._

 _Je suis sûr que ça ne le fera même pas abandonner. Aux grands maux les grands moyens._

Derek se baissa pour débrancher le fixe et son employeur se raidit en le voyant faire.

Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur une bosse au niveau d'une des poches du jean de son patron d'où dépassait le haut d'un téléphone portable.

 _Je ferais mieux de prendre ça aussi…_

Il fit glisser le portable hors de la poche tout en se relevant, Stiles trop surpris par le fait qu'il ait débranché son téléphone pour se rendre compte qu'il lui piquait sa deuxième option. Quand Stiles le remarqua, il sembla bouche bée et Derek, plus que satisfait de lui avoir cloué le bec se rendit en cuisine pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom.

Derek, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, était très doué pour voler des choses et détourner l'attention de quelqu'un… Il ne le faisait plus mais avait encore quelques petites astuces. Il était revenu sur le droit chemin grâce à homme qu'il ne remerciera jamais assez.

\- Tu as gagné cette bataille, lui annonça son patron alors qu'il allait ouvrir le frigidaire.

 _Et je gagnerai la guerre_ se moqua mentalement Derek en ouvrant finalement ce foutu frigo.

.

* * *

Pourquoi "foutu frigo" d'après vous? :B

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	9. Le remède miracle

**Désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chapitre... Je l'ai mis il n'apparaissait pas, je l'ai enlevé et remis, certains l'ont vu... D'autres non. Alors j'ai décidé de le retirer et d'attendre quelques heures pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux.  
**

YATA! Nouveau chapitre! Oh yeah! Nouveau jour! Eh oui on ne saura pas encore ce qu'il y avat dans ce frigo! On le saura jeudi dans la partie Derek~

D'ailleurs mon esprit torturé s'est tapé un trip en solitaire (et je ne parle pas du jeu merci bien. Comment ça ya que moi qui y pensais? Tch). Voyez Captain america Civil War et son délire des teams? Vous voyez où je veux en venir? TEAM STILES ou TEAM DEREK? :D

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Moi j'ai passé une partie de ma vie à broyer du noir seule et à faire comme si de rien était pour ensuite jouer le clown avec les gens que je côtoyais. Il a « seulement » fallut que je rencontre les bonnes personnes pour comprendre que je fonçais droit dans un mur clouté. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez d'être rentrés dans ma vie et ils savent à quel point je tiens à eux surtout une en particulier qui m'a franchement aidé, qui m'a parfois poussé dans de bonnes directions mais qui m'a surtout accepté pour ce que je suis (un moulin à parole et à connerie humain)  
N'importe qui a eu un coup de déprime un jour. Celui ou celle qui n'en a pas eu est un.e menteuse.r. C'est humain d'avoir des hauts et des bas. Être toujours joyeux ou toujours triste est rarement synonyme de stabilité émotionnelle.  
La dernière chose que je souhaite être serait insultante, non en fait je n'aurai pas du tout envie de l'être. Je l'ai dit et je le répète, j'adore papoter ou débattre. Et il n'y a rien de pire dans un débat qu'un neuneu qui répète « trololol mé t kon » …  
J'ai conscience qu'il est bien plus simple de dire les choses par écrans interposés (parce qu'avouer tiendrais plus du secret alors qu'en l'occurrence je ne me cache en rien de ce que j'ai pu dire précédemment) en général. Et je précise en général parce qu'il m'arrive encore parfois de ressentir de la timidité derrière mon ordi (ça peut sembler totalement con mais bon)  
Bref, moi aussi je fais des pavés… xD  
 **Guest ayant regardé Under The Dome :** Ouais ! Je cite sans complexe ! Et je fais référence à Undertale aussi xD  
 **Guest Dior (oui ce jeu de mot est nul) :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite ! :D

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5 Le remède miracle**

 **PDV Stiles  
**

.

L'écrivain qu'il était fixait son écran d'ordinateur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et en l'occurrence, sa vie en dépendait. Elle en dépendait même totalement.

 _Enfin pas « totalement » dans la totalité mais dans une bonne partie._

Tout du moins sa psyché était en danger.

Et pourtant son cerveau était catégorique : « Page blanche »

Il avait cette panne, oui ! Celle qui vous tombe dessus quand vous êtes au milieu du désert dans votre jeep nommée Roscoe et qu'il n'y a pas une station d'essence dans le coin ! Alors vous essayez de pousser la Jeep mais une tonne étant une tonne et Stiles étant Stiles, il était parfaitement incapable de faire bouger d'un millimètre cette foutu voiture. Et finalement vous dépérissez sous le Soleil contre votre véhicule chéri parce que vous l'aimez trop pour l'abandonner.

Eh bien c'était la même chose maintenant, sauf que Roscoe était son cerveau. Et pousser son cerveau c'était une des pires idées au monde. Et sa mort serait l'arrivée prochaine de son éditrice. Oui parce que son éditrice ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

 _C'est une malade ! Une tarée de première ! Une veuve noire !_

Enfin plutôt blanche que noire mais c'était l'idée.

 _Surtout que si elle vient à la maison, il y a une chance sur trois pour que soit Scott soit avec elle et me fasse des tonnes de clins d'œil en voyant Derek soit qu'Il l'accompagne et s'Il aperçoit Derek a fortiori s'il porte le tablier ben… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'Il pourrait faire mais je n'ai pas du tout envie que ça se fasse… Brrr…_

Comme s'il l'avait invoqué, Derek toqua à la porte.

\- Je vais faire des courses.

 _À 10h pétante ? Ce mec a du courage. S'il avait seulement la moindre idée du bordel que c'est… Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui dire. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il reviendra… Muéhéhéhé…_

\- Ok ! N'oublie pas que tu as fixé le repas de midi à 12h30 et qu'il faudra montrer le reçu à mon comptable ! Jean-Jacques !

Un grognement à peine étouffé retenti de l'autre côté de la porte. Stiles tendit l'oreille en prenant son téléphone et quelque dizaines de secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée se referma.

Aussi rapidement qu'un écureuil sous caféine le ferait il fit défiler les numéros dans son téléphone pour tomber sur un en particulier.

 _Mon remède miracle à la page blanche ?_

Quelqu'un décrocha.

 _Toujours avoir un plan de secours._

\- Allô ?

 _Rester court Stiles, ne pas partir dans des dialogues qui n'en finissent pas. C'est une perte de temps._

\- T'as quelque chose de prévu dans les deux heures qui viennent ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

\- C'est qui ?

 _Le Père Noël en string-bretelles._

\- Batte3000.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, avoir comme pseudo Batte3000 ou PetitPapaNoël.

 _PetitPapaNoël ne passait pas, trop long comme pseudo._

Donc la question ne se posait apparemment pas.

 _S'ils savaient… Enfin heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas mais si cela était possible qu'ils puissent savoir… Les pauvres…_

La personne à l'autre bout du fil -sans fil- ne sembla pas en revenir, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles le rappelle à nouveau.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai rien de prévu effectivement. Par contre j'espère que tu as au moins une surface accessible.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Que les gens sont exigeants de nos jours…_

\- Ouais. Chez moi. Dans dix minutes. Faut que je t'envoie un taxi ?

\- Non non je vais marcher un peu ça aère l'esprit.

\- À tout de suite alors.

\- À tout de suite !

Stiles raccrocha et s'enfonça dans sa chaise de bureau, satisfait.

Après ce petit aparté il pourra se consacrer à son manuscrit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que HardNipples sonne à l'interphone. Stiles lui ouvrit en lui rappelant de ne pas faire attention aux locataires de l'immeuble.

Quand le jeune homme se présenta à sa porte, Stiles lui ouvrit avec un immense sourire.

\- Entre mec.

Tous deux dans l'entrée, Stiles le conduisit dans son salon pour le faire s'installer sur un des fauteuils présent. Oui, il avait des fauteuils dans son salon, lui-même ne le savait pas. Enfin si en les voyants il s'était souvenu qu'il les avait mais en deux semaines il avait eu tout le temps de ne plus se rappeler qu'il en avait.

Lui ? La mémoire courte ? Jamais de la vie.

\- J'ai rêvé où s'était propre ? Osa demander son invité.

\- Tu ne rêves pas.

\- Oh.

HardNipples était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, de tout juste 23 ans.

 _« Tout à fait charmant » ? Ouais il est surtout sexy comme un diable !_

Une tignasse brune aux boucles rebelles et de superbe yeux bleus qui vous transperçaient jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme surplombant d'immenses cernes violacées.

 _Et ça c'est trèèèès moche._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu finisses avec des trucs pareils sous les yeux ?

En posant la question Stiles se rendit près d'une commode pour en sortir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin lors des instants qui allaient suivre.

\- On s'est encore disputé avec tu-sais-qui…

 _Oh, c'est pas la première fois ça, faut dire que son couple est comme un oiseau qui est né avec une balle dans l'aile. C'est d'ailleurs impressionnant qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Tiens je mets ça là. Et ça je le mets là. Ça c'est ici. Ça… Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ?!_

\- Tu veux me raconter ça ?

L'écrivain prépara le tout avec des gestes presque adoratif alors que HardNipples semblait hésiter.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler mais ça ne pourra que te faire du bien.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Sans vouloir te bousculer je vais prendre celui de chien cette fois, je l'adore particulièrement.

 _Je sais que tu l'aime bien mais à moi de faire mumuse avec !_

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Donc cette dispute, l'enjoignit Stiles.

HardNipples se racla la gorge avant d'entamer son récit.

\- C'était avant-hier. Tu-sais-qui rentrait du boulot et…

* * *

 _Finalement je n'ai toujours rien écrit…_

Stiles se tenait à la rambarde du balcon, scrutant la rue en contrebas quand son domestique déboula dans l'entrée les bras chargés voir surchargés, les joues rouges et les sourcils en totale liberté d'expression.

 _Levé, baissé, haussement, déshaussement… Non désossement c'est pour les os ou des ossements... Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr qu'avec sa famille ils ont une langue des sourcils connue d'eux seuls._

L'écrivain s'en amusa un instant avant de rentrer dans le salon.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Derek le regarda comme s'il était à moitié fou avant d'expirer un « Non » presque mourant.

 _Bon ben je vais regarder monsieur Cul Parfait remplir mon frigo. Faute d'autre chose… Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de voir son fessier dans des pantalons noirs cintrés…_

 _Mon frigo…_

Stiles pouffa en se remémorant la tête qu'avait tiré Derek la veille au soir en ouvrant ce malheureux frigidaire qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Un coup d'œil à son poignet absent de montre le fit sourire.

\- Je t'annonce qu'il te reste 7 minutes avant que tu ne sois officiellement en retard sur le planning !

\- 7 minutes c'est largement suffisant, déclara son domestique totalement confiant.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, se moqua Stiles en s'installant sur une chaise haute.

 _C'était sadique, c'était petit et certainement mesquin… Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !_

.

* * *

Le teasing autour du contenu de ce frigo est A-BU-SÉ :B

 _PS: Il y a eu hésitation entre Kiki24 et Batte3000 mais une âme charitable a tranché xD_

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	10. Croisade alimentaire

Helllllloooo! :B Nouveau chapitre! Et plus long que la normale parce que je pars en vacances pendant une semaine et que je n'aurai certainement pas le temps d'écrire. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

D'ailleurs je sais pas quoi vous dire! Vous êtes adorables! Donc je vais user du si banal "Merci" qui n'est pas si banal que ça! MERCI! :'D

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** HardNipples est brun et je considère que Isaac est châtain... Donc non ce n'est pas Isaac xD En fait si quelqu'un s'attend à ce que HardNipples soit un personnage de la série... Nope. C'est comme la Confrérie des "Jean-quelquechose" ou tout autre personnage secondaire... Par contre on aura des chance de retrouver HardNipples si l'envie m'en prends (j'adore ce pseudo xD)  
Sinon j'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi! ;D

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5 Croisade alimentaire  
**

 **PDV Derek  
**

.

 _Je suis un masochiste doublé d'un lobotomisé pour oser remettre les pieds dans cet endroit après hier. J'ai passé la nuit à me demander si ce mec était une sorte de farce, J'ai même vérifié en arrivant s'il n'y avait pas de caméras cachées… Mais non… Des gens comme ce taré existent… Il en est la preuve vivante… Je suis sûr que j'en tirerais un bon prix si je le vends à un zoo ou un laboratoire…_

C'est ce à quoi Derek pensait alors qu'il était arrivé depuis environ trente minutes sur son lieu de travail.

À peine Stiles lui avait ouvert qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

 _Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il s'est certainement lavé… Ou s'est parfumé pour couvrir une probable odeur de transpiration._

Et pendant que son patron faisait il ne savait quoi et ne voulait pas le savoir, _je tiens un minimum à ce qu'il me reste de santé mentale merci pour moi_ , Derek avait cherché des caméras.

Non, ce n'était pas une blague ou une élucubration suspecte de son esprit hanté par les souvenirs tout frais de la veille.

 _Si tant est que le terme « Tout frais » s'y applique ce dont je doute fortement._

Vous visualisez ce que ça fait un fruit quand il pourrit à l'air libre ?

Si oui vous êtes peut-être en mesure d'imaginer l'aspect qu'avait revêtît les extrémités du frigo.

 _Juste les extrémités._

 _Sans blagues._

De plus dans le frigo de Stiles se trouvaient des tonnes de bocaux.

 _DES TONNES._

Et chaque bocal contenait plus ou moins un aliment.

Plus ou moins parce que Derek en avait entraperçut un avec une balle de tennis à l'intérieur.

Oui, une balle de tennis.

Le domestique s'était d'ailleurs demandé comment diable cette balle avait elle réussit à passer puisque son diamètre était plus important que celui de l'ouverture du bocal qui le contenait.

Stiles lui avait alors expliqué que la plupart des contenants était utilisé à titre d'expérience comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, presque fier, avant de lui demander s'il en avait vu autant dans un frigo. Et Derek avait simplement soufflé que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Stiles c'était alors senti d'autant plus fier de lui… Ce qui n'était clairement pas normal.

Finalement Derek avait dû se débrouiller avec une tranche de jambon qui avait survécu, de la sauce tomate, des haricots verts en conserve heureusement encore sous scellé.

 _Évidemment vu les maigres restes comestibles que j'ai trouvé, ce gars n'est pas du genre à prendre son pied avec une aubergine._

 _Quoique…_

 _Et faut vraiment que j'aille faire des courses, c'était minable comme repas. Loin d'être représentatif de mes capacités. Mais d'abord, nettoyer ce frigo. Mettre de cotés les bocaux. Et prier pour mon âme._

C'est donc ce qu'il fit, grimaçant tout au long du processus. Une fois cela fait, il se redressa mi-fier mi-dégouté.

 _C'est profondément immonde… Je me sens tellement sale… Je pense qu'il me faudra au moins trois douches pour éradiquer cette sensation,_ se répétait-il mentalement en toquant à la porte du bureau de Stilinski.

\- Je vais faire des courses, fit-il savoir.

 _Et tenter de me jeter sous les roues d'une bétonnière._

 _Accessoirement._

\- Ok ! N'oublie pas que tu as fixé le repas de midi à 12h30 et qu'il faudra montrer le reçu à mon comptable ! Jean-Jacques !

 _Je te le fouterais bien où je pense ton Jean-Jacques… Et le supermarché est proche de l'immeuble j'aurai largement le temps._

* * *

 _Je suis un abruti. Non pire ! Un gorille BOUFFI et STUPIDE qui s'appelle Derek._

 _«Règle n°4 du bon Hale : Ne jamais donner une réponse à des gens qui semblent visiblement vouloir entamer une longue discussion avec toi. »_

 _Jamais._

 _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de respecter l'une des bases fondamentales de ton existence Derek ? Pourquoi ?_

C'est ce que se disait ce pauvre Derek entre Jacqueline Michon et Rosaline Granet, retraitées de leur état et cougars de leur spécialisation.

\- Alors mon mignon pour qui fais-tu les courses ? Lança Rosaline avec un sourire édenté.

\- Pas pour ta zérie razure moi ? Renchérit Jacqueline avec une armée non négligeable de postillons.

Mais comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Son cadi était plein.

À craquer.

Son intégrité et son amour propre s'étaient reconstruits.

Mais pas assez longtemps à son goût.

Il s'était laissé aller à donner sa place à la caisse à une vieille femme lui semblait fatigué.

De l'altruisme pur.

 _Purement rarissime._

\- Je vous remercie mon petit.

\- Mais de rien madame.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir jamais vu.

\- C'est normal je viens d'arriver dans le quartier.

 _Pour travailler chez un malade mental._

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre de Rosaline Granet qu'il avait laissé passer devant lui et de sa fidèle amie Jacqueline qui se trouvait basiquement juste derrière Rosaline dans la file.

La pire idée du siècle.

Voir même aussi du siècle dernier.

Peut-être même de tous les temps.

Il sentit une main lui pincer les fesses.

\- Oh dis donc Rosaline ! T'as vu zes fesses ?! Za devrait être interdit ! Z'en ferait bien mon quatre-heures…

 _Pourquoi moi ?_ pleurni- _Non, pleurnicher n'est pas digne d'un Hale ! Règle numéro 7 !_

 _Pourquoi moi ?_ Se plaignit donc Derek qui ne comprenait pas ce que par tous les diables il avait pu faire pour mériter tels châtiments.

Quand enfin il put payer, il s'enfuit littéralement du supermarché en avisant le temps qu'il avait mis.

Il était 11h51.

 _Donc largement le temps de faire le repas du cradingue de service…_

C'est ce que Derek se dit. Et ça aurait pu paraître logique pour n'importe qui.

Sauf qu'il devait aller voir « Jean-Jacques ».

Derek croisait les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur un fou-furieux.

Et au premier étage de l'immeuble de son patron Derek ne découvrit ni fou ni furieux ni même de fou-furieux.

Jean-Jacques était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de plus que lui.

Dents blanches, sourire facile, yeux bleus rieurs.

C'était loin du tableau d'un comptable écrasé par l'ennuie que se dépeignait mentalement Derek.

Le jeune rouquin lui avait paru tellement décalé par rapport à Stiles, tellement plus posé, qu'il s'était laissé aller à une discussion normale.

 _Enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans ce monde de fous !_

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le bureau du jeune comptable. Moquette et peinture grise égaillée par de multiples tableaux colorés et des plantes ainsi qu'une immense fenêtre.

Derek commençait à apprécier la conversation de Jean-Jacques.

Jusqu'à ce que le Jean-Jacques en question se lève de sa chaise pour se pencher sur son bureau afin de plonger ses yeux superbes dans les siens et de prononcer ces quatre mots.

\- Tu aimes le fisting ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Derek prennes ses cliques, ses claques et ses sacs de course et s'enfuit vite et loin.

Il nierait avoir subtilement protégé son précieux fessier de la vue du comptable.

Il nierait aussi avoir eu envie de se pendre en se remémorant que l'ascenseur était HS. Si pour monter un étage il ne s'en était pas inquiéter, monter trois autres étages avec un potentiel pervers à ses trousses allait s'avérer plus fatiguant.

Ce fut le sprint dans les escaliers le plus rapide de sa vie.

Quand il fut enfin en « sécurité » dans l'appartement de son patron, il entraperçut ce dernier sur le balcon alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Il suait à grosse gouttes. Il avait chaud, le souffle court et les jambes douloureuses à cause de sa monté éclair des étages.

Il nota quand même la présence inopinée d'un plateau de Monopoly ouvert sur la table basse visiblement utilisé par deux joueurs.

 _La crevette se fait des parties en solitaire ?_

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? S'enquit son employeur amusé.

 _Comme si tu pouvais soulever un seul de ces sacs…_

 _Et si seulement ils pouvaient t'écraser…_

\- Non… Expira Derek avec difficulté.

 _C'est minable Derek. Minable. Un peu de classe enfin !_

\- Je t'annonce qu'il te reste 7 minutes avant que tu ne sois officiellement en retard sur le planning !

\- 7 minutes c'est largement suffisant, le rassura Derek en rangeant les courses.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, se moqua Stiles en s'installant sur une chaise haute.

 _…_

 _Il ne fait quand même pas allusion à… ?_

 _Si je crois bien…_

 _Putain le sale petit con._

 _Enflure._

 _Pourriture._

 _Raclure._

 _J'aurai ta peau et je m'en ferais un torchon._

 **.**

* * *

Voilà voilà~ Un beau comptable pervers~ Un patron qui ne l'est peut-être pas autant qu'il paraît~ Un Derek traumatisé à vie par deux retraitées~

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	11. Désert Gustatif

LE RETOUR! YAY! Je reviens de vacances! Tout ce que je peux en dire c'est que... Bah c'est passé. Voilà voilà~ du coup j'avais écris pendant ces vacances mais via un cahier donc vous vous doutez que c'est un peu chiant à réécrire... Du couuup ben j'avais un peu la flemme :B

En revenant j'ai pu lire toutes vos reviews et même si je n'y ai répondu qu'aujourd'hui ben... Franchement même "Merci!" ce ne serait pas suffisant xD

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Eh non! xD C'est normal que Stiles semble plus sain d'esprit... Derek n'a aucune idée des pensées de Stiles... C'est certainement pour ça que c'est génial à écrire aussi... Je garde que les mouvements et les dialogues et j'adapte en fonction du personnage et ça m'amuse comme pas possible xD  
 **Fanny :** Ah bon? Eh bien ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :D Et dis-toi que Derek en tablier rose à froufrous c'est limite du surnaturel xD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 6 Désert Gustatif  
**

 **PDV Stiles  
**

.

 _Bordel ce mec devrait être mannequin pour magazine gay ou acteur porno gay ! Non mais sérieusement ! Ce cul ! C'est presque outrancier !_

« Presque » heureusement que cela était précisé. Pourtant une certaine partie de Stiles était nullement en accord avec ce rajout jugé invalide.

Et nombres de divinités ne le savaient que trop bien.

 _Il a un cul à damner jusqu'au Diable lui-même ! Même s'il l'est déjà il redécouvrirait ce qu'est la damnation à ma place ! Surtout avec l'angle de vue que j'ai sur ce postérieur ! Bon sang arrête de remuer tes jumelles devant moi ou je vais me noyer dans un torrent de bave !_

Et torrent de bave il y avait déjà.

Il fallait avouer que le pantalon ainsi que par extension l'ensemble de Derek rendait honneur à son anatomie.

Ce n'était qu'un jean sombre et un tee-shirt noir mais bon Dieu avec le nœud rose de ce fameux tablier -que Derek avait remis pour faire la cuisine- ça avait un effet du tonnerre sur ce pauvre Stiles.

 _D'ailleurs c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut ? Me tuer ? Nooooon il n'oserait pas !_

\- Tu veux qu'on aille dans ton lit ? Demanda Derek d'une voix profonde.

 _Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de l'esprit de Stiles Stilinski, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip sonore. Et si c'est toi Alfred, je te le répète c'est fini entre nous depuis cette histoire de pâté de sable ! BIIIIIIP !_

Pour la petite histoire, Alfred était un seau en forme de château qui n'avait jamais permis à Stiles dans sa jeunesse de faire des châteaux de sable ressemblant à des châteaux de sable. Non, Stiles faisait des coulis de sable, des cratères de sable, des collines de sable, des ruines de sable, des tout-ce-que-vous-voulez de sable mais jamais de vrai châteaux de sable ! Un immense traumatisme pour ce pauvre garçon ainsi que tous les châteaux de sable fait par d'autres enfants qu'il croisait au détour de vacances à la plage. Mais il n'allait plus à la plage. Trop de souvenirs douloureux et de désillusions…

Ce petit aparté passé, revenons sur Stiles dont le cerveau tournait en roue libre pour finalement exploser.

 _WHAAAAAAAAAAT ?!_

\- Queue-oi ?

Son employé sembla agacé de devoir se répéter, ce qui devait être le cas. Mais que pouvait faire Stiles pour juguler ses fantasmes et son imagination débordante ? Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça même s'il espérait secrètement le contraire.

\- Pourquoi y avait-il un plateau de Monopoly ?

 _C'est sûr que c'est bien moins érotique et alléchant que ce que je croyais avoir entendu…_

\- Pour y jouer ? Proposa Stiles du tac au tac.

Et un sourcil broussailleux levé ! Un !

Derek se remit à cuisiner sans poser d'autres questions.

 _Ce qui est bien avec lui c'est qu'on peut dire qu'il est silencieux. Très silencieux. Je le mettais bien en mode vibreur mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me laisse faire._

Stiles glissa son regard sur les bras musclés dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau, promesse de potentiels coups assez violents pour faire voler sa tête et lui péter une grande partie de ses os.

 _Ouaip, je vais éviter de l'énerver hein… J'ai une longue vie devant moi ce serait bête de finir dans la rubrique « Faits Divers ». J'imagine le tableau : « Blender Sanglant » Un jeune écrivain titille son homme de ménage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque et lui enfonce la tête dans un blender !_

Stiles jeta un œil à son blender.

 _Bon peut-être pas la tête dedans, je ne suis pas sûr que ça passe. Par contre il peut me découper en petits morceaux et se faire un Smoothie de Stilinski._

 _…_

 _Note à moi-même : Jeter discrètement le blender._

Finalement Derek finit dans les temps, lui présentant l'entrée de son repas de midi pendant que le plat de résistance, du poisson apparemment, était en train de cuire.

Une petite salade de tomates.

 _Qu'est-ce qu-_

Il pointa du doigt une immense feuille de salade.

\- Je n'aime pas la salade !

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas précisé.

\- Eh bien je le précise maintenant, je n'aime pas la salade !

Le domestique grogna, reprenant son assiette pour en retirer la feuille de salade et lui reposa l'assiette sous le nez.

Il ne restait donc plus que des tomates bio, de la vinaigrette maison et quelques morceaux de noix.

 _Ça devrait aller…_

Stiles pris sa fourchette et piqua trois morceaux de tomate pour gouter, méfiant.

 _Morceau 1 ok._

 _Morceau 2 ok._

 _Morce-_

\- Ah ! (il grimaça) Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Demanda-t-il en recrachant le morceau numéro 3.

\- Du poivron.

 _Du- QUOI ?!_

\- Mais je n'aime pas les poivrons !

Derek semblait vouloir l'étriper plus que tout avant de soupirer.

\- Eh bien mangez-le entre deux morceaux de tomates et ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même pour ne pas l'avoir précisé. Et soyez heureux que je ne remette pas de feuilles de laitue dans votre assiette.

Stiles grommela pour la forme et comme un enfant, fit ce que Derek lui avait dit de faire. Prenant soin de faire bien tordre son visage à chaque bouchée.

 _J'ai été surpris… Mais ce n'est pas si mauvais en fait…_

Il termina son assiette assez rapidement sous le regard scrutateur de Derek qui semblait avoir remarqué qu'il ne grimaçait même plus…

Vint ensuite une nouvelle assiette.

\- Filet de loup impromptu à la crème et sans échalotes.

 _Oh._

\- Vous saviez que je ne…

\- Je sais lire tout de même. Vous n'aimez ni les échalotes, ni les oignons, ni les concombres et vous avez beaucoup de mal avec ce qui est organes tels que le foie, le cœur ou le cerveau. Vous avez la plupart des champignons en horreur et je ne parle pas de tout ce qui est dans la famille des choux. Mis à part ceux qui sont servis en desserts.

Stiles se sentit un peu con.

 _Dis comme ça je me sens comme un enfant…_

\- Mais nous avons tout le temps de vous faire aimer ces aliments.

 _QUEUE-OI ?!_

Derek s'était laissé aller à afficher un petit sourire en coin fier.

?. ?

Le repas était presque fini, Stiles avait avalé son filet de loup à une vitesse impressionnante et il allait attaquer son dessert quand on sonna à la porte.

 _Qui est le con qui vient m'emmerder quand je vais manger un fondant au chocolat bien mérité ?!_

\- Je vais y-

\- Non, terminez de manger je m'en occupe.

Et Derek se rendit dans l'entrée alors que Stiles tendait l'oreille tout en rapprochant son dessert des lèvres.

\- Bonj-

Stiles reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

 _Oh oh… IL est là…_

 **.**

* * *

Voilà voilà~ IL va peut-être nous jouer un mauvais tour? xD Des idées de qui est "IL"? :B

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	12. La revanche du poivron

TO! Yé suis là! :D bon j'avais dis que je posterai hier et puis... Ben j'ai eu subitement une vie... Ouais moi aussi j'ai été choqué, je ne m'y attendais pas xD

Bref j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que la version Derek est ENFIN arrivée!

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Mais elle va avoir lieu... xD et je ne jette rien aux oubliettes... Rien ;D Non HardNipples n'a rien oublié après sa partie de Monopoly et je me dois de te corriger pour la survie de cette fanfiction (ou pas) c'est ALFRED le seau! Les noms sont vitaux dans cette fanfictions! Et Albert devrait être celui de quelqu'un d'autre (si je n'oublis pas... Faudrait que je note mes idée moi...). Bref c'est un bonheur de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ;D  
 **nathydemon :** QUELQU'UN! Je te jure, il s'appelle "Quelqu'un"... ça doit être dur à vivre n'est ce pas? xD  
 **Guest smiley:** '3'

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 6 La revanche du poivron  
**

 **PDV Derek  
**

.

 _Parfois je me demande si je ne cherche pas un peu mon malheur. Puis ensuite je me dis que je suis juste un mec normal et que mon patron est juste un gars complétement allumé et ma fierté refait surface. C'est comme ces filles qui se font violer et qu'un gros beauf leurs dit « Tu l'as bien cherché tu as vu tes vêtements ?! » alors qu'en réalité elles ont tout à fait le droit de s'habiller comme elles veulent. J'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux…_

C'est ainsi que Derek essayait de légitimer mentalement le fait qu'il ait remit le tablier rose à froufrous.

 _Et puis ce serait bête de salir mes vêtements !_

 _Bon ok le noir ce n'est pas vraiment le plus facile à salir mais si de la sauce éclabousse ça se verra…_

 _Et puis on finit par- NON ! On ne finit pas par s'habituer à ce tablier ! Non mais Derek qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce. Tablier. N'est. Pas. Agréable !_

 _Bon c'est vrai que la matière est douce et que le tissus est vraiment léger maiiiis…_

 _Changeons de sujet ça va mal finir._

\- Pourquoi y avait-il un plateau de Monopoly ?

Derek eu le malheur de se retourner et découvrit avec horreur son patron affalé sur sa chaise, les deux coudes sur la table, yeux effarés et une goutte de bave morvique pendillant de sa bouche.

 _On dirait un bulldog avec les rides en moins._

\- Queue-oi ?

 _Il a dit « Queue-oi » ? Non… Si ? J'en ai marre de travailler avec ce retraité sourdingue de probablement 8 ans mon cadet. Et je vais encore devoir me répéter. Je déteste me répéter._

\- Pourquoi y avait-il un plateau de Monopoly ?

C'est ainsi qu'il détruisit les petites étoiles d'espoirs qui brillaient vaillamment dans ses yeux.

 _Je me demande ce qu'il a compris… Ou non. Non. En fait je ne veux rien savoir de ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau malade._

\- Pour y jouer ? Proposa Stiles comme si c'était d'une logique imparable faisant hausser un sourcil à Derek.

Et c'était d'une logique imparable.

 _Tu me prends pour un con Stilinski ?_

Il se retourna vers sa poêle et sa planche à découper pour continuer de cuisiner. Et râler dans sa tête.

Surtout râler dans sa tête.

 _Tu n'allais pas non plus te foutre les pièces dans le cul que je sache._

 _Enfin, que j'espère._

 _Encore le dé à coudre ça doit aller mais le paquebot…_

 _Non mais à quoi je pense moi ?!_

Derek avisa l'heure en posant l'assiette de tomate-poivrons en salade.

 _1-0 Pour Derek Hale ! Bouffe toi ça la crevette je suis dans les temps !_

 _Enfin j'ai triché avec cette entrée parce que sinon je serais effectivement en retard… Sauvé par des tomates et des poivrons…_

Il vit dubitatif son employeur pointé du doigt une minuscule feuille de laitue qui ne servait qu'à décorer l'assiette.

\- Je n'aime pas la salade !

Derek fronça les sourcils.

 _Et depuis quand t'aimes pas la salade minus ? Calmos Derek…Calmos._

\- Vous ne l'avez pas précisé.

\- Eh bien je le précise maintenant, je n'aime pas la salade !

 _Moi je ne t'aime pas et je n'en fait pas tout un plat._

 _Et puis elle ne va pas te boucher le cul cette laitue._

Derek retira la feuille verte de l'assiette en grognant son mécontentement.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Stilinski empaler fébrilement trois morceaux sur sa fourchette.

 _Il se fait une brochette ?_

Morceau par morceau il attendit patiemment que son patron tombe sur le poivron, juste pour rire.

 _Premier morceau, tomate._

 _Deuxième tomate._

 _Troisième… 3… 2… 1…_

Une grimace de dégout apparu sur les traits de son employeur, rendant Derek extrêmement fier de lui-même.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

 _Il vient de recracher le morceau là ?_

 _Mais quel gros dégueulasse…_

\- Du poivron.

 _Tu sais, ce truc vert, jaune ou rouge que tu évites en supermarché._

 _Je suis même sûr que tu évites le rayon fruit et légumes en entier._

\- Mais je n'aime pas les poivrons !

 _Et moi je ne t'aime toujours pas. C'est fou les déceptions et les habitudes qu'on peut avoir dans la vie._

 _Je me demande si je pourrais l'étouffer avec le balai qui sert à récurer les toilettes…_

 _Non… C'est mon patron… Laissons cette possibilité quand je ne bosserai plus pour lui…_

 _Dommage ça aurait été marrant entre deux plats…_

Derek soupira, rêveur, en imaginant la scène libératrice avant de retourner sur Terre.

 _Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe la crevette._

\- Eh bien mangez-le entre deux morceaux de tomates et ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même pour ne pas l'avoir précisé. Et soyez heureux que je ne remette pas de feuilles de laitue dans votre assiette.

Stiles grommela mais obéit tout de même.

 _Bon chienchien si tu fini l'assiette tu auras ton dessert._

 _Et en plus il joue mal… C'est sensé représenté le dégout ses grimaces ?_

 _Vu à la vitesse à laquelle il englouti cette assiette… Il a juste voulut me chercher des poux._

 _2 - 0 pour moi, fais gaffe minus, je gagne haut la main._

Une fois l'entrée fini, Derek enchaina avec le plat de résistance.

\- Filet de loup impromptu à la crème et sans échalotes.

\- Vous saviez que je ne…

 _Que tu n'es pas une flèche? Ouaip. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer._

\- Je sais lire tout de même. Vous n'aimez ni les échalotes, ni les oignons, ni les concombres et vous avez beaucoup de mal avec ce qui est organes tels que le foie, le cœur ou le cerveau. Vous avez la plupart des champignons en horreur et je ne parle pas de tout ce qui est dans la famille des choux. Mis à part ceux qui sont servis en desserts.

 _Alors ? C'est qui qui a bien appris sa leçon ? Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?_

 _Toi qui me prenais pour un illettré analphabète._

 _Et attention… Le coup final ! KAMÉHA-_

\- Mais nous avons tout le temps de vous faire aimer ces aliments.

 _Ta tête est juste la représentation physique de la consécration de l'espoir que je plaçais en cette phrase :_

 _L'horreur pur._

Derek se laissa esquisser un petit sourire fier.

?. ?

 _Stiles Stilinski… Ça devrait être le nom d'un trou noir. Sans blagues je l'ai resservi deux fois ! C'est un ogre déguisé cet abruti ! C'est impossible autrement !_

Derek venait de poser le moelleux au chocolat devant un Stiles bavant qui avait bien mérité une récompense quand on sonna à la porte.

\- Je vais y-

\- Non, terminez de manger je m'en occupe.

Le domestique croisa les doigts en se rendant à la porte d'entrée.

 _Pas Jean-Jacques… Tout mais pas lui…_

Derek avait d'ailleurs oublié de retirer le tablier rose quand il ouvrit.

\- Bonj-

Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise.

 _Oh._

 **.**

* * *

Voilà voilà~ IL sera découvert au prochain épisode! (ça fait très série télévisé tout ça j'adore xD)

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	13. Gandiles le Raté

Hey! It's me! Hauyne! Yes! Yé sais, yé sais, yé devais poster hier et puis... Beeeen la flemme, disons que c'était férié chez moi aussi xD

Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est toujours un bonheur de les lire et d'y répondre! Vous aimes! :'D

Ah et le titre ce lit Gant-d'ail-ze, juste pour situer... et pas Gant-d'île. XD

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** No stress il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur pour cette fois xD et puis Derek est humain et chaque être humain se pose un jour la question de savoir sur la pièce de Monopoly paquebot, passe dans cette zone obscure... Et puis il côtoie Stiles... L'un dans l'autre... Mais oui! Il l'aime bien! Il ne l'assume juste pas du tout xD  
 **Samsi :** Eh non! Malheureusement! xD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 7 Gandiles le Raté  
**

 **PDV Stiles**

\- Bonj-

Ni une ni deux Stiles se leva de sa chaise comme si elle était soudainement bouillante et se rua dans l'entrée.

Il y trouva Derek statufié dont les yeux écarquillés traduisaient un choc violent.

IL devait être sous le choc aussi.

 _Tu m'étonnes un mec qu'il ne connait pas porte « son » tablier. Même si c'est moi qui l'ai acheté c'est quand même lui qui l'a choisi donc bon… Ça doit faire drôle quand même…_

Stiles se glissa devant Derek pour lui prendre la porte des mains et la refermer dans le but ultime d'empêcher l'intrus d'entrer.

 _TU NE PASSERAS PAS !_

Bon. Le fait était que Stiles n'était pas non plus la personne la plus forte au monde. Et qu'un pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte c'était assez pour qu'il ne puisse mener à bien son plan.

 _Nope nope nope nope !_

Il écrasa le pied gênant à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de le faire fuir.

Autant dire que ce fut un échec des plus cuisants.

\- Stiles ! Stiles laisse-moi entrer !

\- Même pas en rêve ! On était d'accord pour ne plus jamais se voir !

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins !

 _Pour que tu refoutes tes fesses dans mon lit ? Mais oui c'est cela compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau !_

 _Ceci dit… Ses fesses sont pas mal…_

\- Même pas en rêves bis ! Et crois-moi tu es plus du genre cauchemardesque ! Alors va-t'en ! Pschitt !

\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment je suis entré dans l'immeuble ?

 _Ouais ce serait cool de savoir vu que t'es sensé plus avoir les clefs, que je change de code d'accès tous les mois et que bordel de merde… Fifi a dû me trahir…_

\- Certainement pas ! Alors ça non ! Encore une de tes magouilles et compagnie dont je ne veux RIEN savoir ! Surtout si tu y as impliqué Fifi !

\- Stiles… Laisse Fifi en dehors de ça… Et laisse-moi entrer.

 _Quand il dit ça il me rappelle tellement mes premiers écrits… Cette plume tremblotante qu'étais la mienne quand j'ai rédigé ma première histoire publiée. Aaaah… Que de souvenirs… Balayés, écrasés, éventrés comme de pauvres oreillers en plumes._

\- NON j'ai dit !

C'est ce moment-là que Derek choisit pour se réveiller de sa transe méditative. Et se chargea d'ouvrir la porte, n'ayant cure de la gêne quasi-inexistante que fournissait Stiles.

La porte grande ouverte les deux hommes se faisaient face, se jaugeant du regard.

\- Peter ? C'est toi ?

 _Hein ? D'où c'est qui connait son prénom le frigilateur ?_

\- Tu veux que ce soit qui ? Grand-tante Andrée ?

 _C'est qui grand-tante Andrée ?_

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Et pourquoi diable portes-tu ce tablier ?

 _Parce qu'il essaye de me rendre taré ! Ça se voit ! C'est inscrit sur son visage que c'est un sadique !_

\- c'est une longue histoire. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

 _Ah ouais un point pour Derek._

\- Eh bien je suis venu voir… Stiles. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Ni même dans ce quartier. Ou cette ville.

 _Pourquoiiiii ?_

\- Les choses changent, j'ai quitté la maison.

 _La maison ?_

\- Oh.

 _Bon c'est bien joli tout ça mais j'ai presque l'impression que cette conversation ne me concerne genre pas du tout du tout… Sauf que je suis chez moi nom de nom !_

\- Et sinon, vous voulez des petits gâteaux et du café pour vos retrouvailles ou on peut revenir au sujet principal ?

Stiles devint de nouveau le centre d'attention des deux hommes.

 _Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire ils sont très mignon tous les deux. Même si Peter n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait désigner comme « mignon » aux premiers abords._

Le visage de Stiles voyagea de son domestique à l'intrus.

\- Attendez un peu vous deux…

 _Peter Hale._

 _Derek Hale._

 _Peter… Hale._

 _Derek… Hale._

 _Serait-ce le secret de ces fesses aguicheuses ?_

 _Mais si trait commun de fesse il y a…_

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, sachant visiblement d'avance ce qu'allait dire l'écrivain.

\- VOUS ÊTES DE LA MÊME FAMILLE ?!

\- J'ai cru que tu ne percuterais jamais… Derek est mon neveu.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ton neveuuu… D'accoooord… Je crois que je me sens mal là.

 _Mes yeux ne vont jamais endiguer tant de sexe-attitude d'un coup !_

 _Je vais mourir !_

\- Stiles. Tu vas survivre. Moi j'aimerai savoir ce que mon neveu fait ici. Tu essayes de me remplacer ?

\- Oui-Non enfin je. NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! Le fait que TU (il pointa Peter du doigt) n'ai rien à foutre ici !

\- Tu sais que pointer les gens c'est malpoli.

\- Ouais ouais on lui dira ! Maintenant-

Il allait de nouveau tenter pitoyablement de fermer la porte quand Peter usa de sa dernière carte.

\- Stiles, le coupa Peter. C'est vraiment important.

 _Je déteste quand il a cet air de chien battu… Et il sait que je ne peux pas y résister… Salopard…_

Stiles soupira. Il se savait vaincu.

\- Ah. Bah si c'est vraiment important alors.

?.?

Stiles était assis sur un fauteuil, en face de Peter ayant pris ses aises sur le canapé. Derek lui avait préféré rester debout et avait subtilement viré ce tablier rose source de questions gênantes.

 _POURQUOI JEL'AI LAISSE ENTRER ?! POURQUOIIIII ?! Par les grands godemichés ! J'ai laissé ce taré pénétrer dans ma maisonnée ! ET mon intimité ! Mais ça c'était avant ! M'enfin s'il veut remettre ça… Non. Non ! Stiles ! N'y pense même pas ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Stiles se tenait les tempes comme un fou, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors que Peter avait un petit sourire en coin tout à fait satisfait et que Derek… Derek se pinçait l'arête du nez.

\- Ce ne sera que pour une petite semaine Stiles… Je peux dormir sur le canapé…

\- Mais tu vas dormir sur le canapé ! Ou la baignoire ! Non ! Mieux ! Le balcon !

\- Et pourquoi pas un de vos appartements ? Voulut comprendre son domestique.

 _Aaaah Derek… Des fois je me demande si tu sais vraiment QUI est ton oncle ! Dire que c'est son oncle… Bon Dieu mais ça doit être une de ces familles de tarés…_

\- Parce que je préfère l'avoir à l'œil… connaissant la bête…

\- Tu me vexes Stiles. Je suis bien plus poli qu'une bête, contra Peter faussement outré une main sur le cœur.

\- Mouais j'en suis pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Tu veux des preuves ?

L'atmosphère venait radicalement de changer, plus lourde, plus embarrassante autant pour Stiles que pour Derek qui se jetaient des coups d'œil l'air de dire « Nan mais il est sérieux ?! On a bien compris ce qu'il sous-entend là ?! »

Stiles se leva de son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu restes une semaine. Ni plus, ni moins. Avant la fin de son service Derek se chargera de te préparer un couchage décent sur le canapé. Tu me feras un résumé de toutes tes sorties et je te préviens, s'il arrive le moindre événement suspect tant que tu es là, j'appelle mon père.

 _Priez pour mon âme mes amis, je suis dans une merde monstre._

 **.**

* * *

Voilà voilà~ IL n'est autre que Peter! Tout le monde a une pensée pour se pauvre Derek xD

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	14. Derek l'Halien

Salouté! Voui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard... Mais bon, ce chapitre est plus long vous me pardonnerez xD (et puis même si c'est pas le cas, tant pis...). Le fait est que je révise de plus en plus et que je fais d'autres choses à côté que l'écriture... Du coup ben j'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Pour écrire... Je me met déjà doucement dans la diminution... M'enfin à terme, à la rentrée quoi, je serai totalement en hiatus et vous devrez attendre la fin de mon année pour avoir la suite. J'espère que vous comprendrez ^^'

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Peu de gens s'attendaient à voir Peter et que ce dernier soit l'ex de Stiles xD (mais ne prie pas pour son âme... Je pense qu'il n'en a plus depuis qu'il a accepté Peter dans son lit... tu sais, Pacte avec le Diable toussa toussa xD)  
 **ani :** Et la voici!

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 7 Derek l'Halien  
**

 **PDV Derek  
**

\- Bonj-

 _Sainte Marie mère de Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

 _Pas de précipitation ! C'est peut-être une erreur !_

 _J'espère bien que c'est une erreur…_

Derek entendit plus qu'il ne vit Stiles débouler à pleine vitesse et se faufiler entre lui et la porte pour refermer cette dernière. Fallait avouer que malgré sa minceur son patron avait un don pour prendre bien plus de place que ce qui lui fallait. Derek était donc pour le moins convaincu que son employeur avait soit un passé d'obèse soit un égo surdimensionné. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

 _Peter ne se laisserait pas faire non plus. C'est lui qui m'a appris à mettre mon pied pour empêcher qu'on me ferme la porte au nez… Et même en plantant son pied avec un couteau, il ne le bougerait pas._

 _C'était un roc._

 _Un roc chiant, agaçant et aux dernières nouvelles disparu. Mais un roc quand même._

 _Bordel._

 _Peter est en vie ?_

 _En vie ?!_

 _Il doit y avoir quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit vivant !_

 _Enfin, personne ne m'a dit qu'il était mort mais de là à être vivant… Il y a un monde !_

\- Stiles ! Stiles laisse-moi entrer !

 _Si c'est bien Peter, c'est comme laisser le loup rentrer dans la maison des petits cochons… Et ça c'est sûr que Stilinski en est un de cochon._

\- Même pas en rêve ! On était d'accord pour ne plus jamais se voir !

 _Je veux bien sortir à sa place s'il faut vraiment que je me sacrifie…_

 _Hop hop hop « plus jamais se revoir » ? À quel moment ils se sont vu ?_

 _Derek tu es con ou tu le fait exprès ? Si il connait le prénom de Stiles et là où il habite, c'est évident qu'ils se sont connu par le passé. Il n'a pas pu troiver ça tout seul… Ça ne devrait même pas exister comme prénom tout comme le fait que ce minus n'aurait jamais dut exister._

 _Bon j'y vais peut-être un peu fort là…_

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins !

 _« Laisse-moi le temps de trouver un bon mensonge » oui… Ça sonne tellement comme Peter…_

 _Je…_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit là, devant moi._

\- Même pas en rêves bis ! Et crois-moi tu es plus du genre cauchemardesque ! Alors va-t'en ! Pschitt !

\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment je suis entré dans l'immeuble ?

 _Simple : Il a forcé la serrure tout le monde dans la famille Hale sait le faire… Surtout que Peter n'était pas un débutant dans l'effraction…_

\- Certainement pas ! Alors ça non ! Encore une de tes magouilles et compagnie dont je ne veux RIEN savoir !

 _Je suis bien d'accord, personne ne veut savoir dans quoi trempe oncle Peter. Ni dans quoi trempe Cora. Ni dans quoi trempe Laura. Ni dans quoi trempe 95% de la famille Hale._

\- Surtout si tu y as impliqué Fifi ! Continua Stiles de sa verve habituelle.

Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi Stiles ramenait sa pantoufle dans cette histoire…

\- Stiles… Laisse Fifi en dehors de ça… Et laisse-moi entrer.

… Et ne compris pas non plus pourquoi l'homme ressemblant beaucoup trop à son gout à son oncle mis une pantoufle hors de cause.

 _C'EST. UNE. PANTOUFLE !_

 _Il n'y a que moi qui trouve cela logique qu'elle ne soit pas dotée de conscience ?!_

\- NON j'ai dit !

 _Non ? Attends je viens de retrouver mon oncle perdu depuis des années et tu vas m'empêcher de le voir ?_

 _Pas que ça m'attristerait plus que ça au final._

 _Ça m'aiderait peut-être même à mieux dormir._

 _Mais voilà… Il m'a vu en tablier._

 _Et si je ne lui fait pas signer un contrat de non-divulgation, dans trois jour j'aurais les 95% restants de la famille Hale sur le dos. Une fois ça m'a suffi._

 _Désolé la crevette mais va falloir que tu te fasses violence sur ce coup._

Sans être plus entravé que ça par l'anorexique qui lui servait de patron, Derek ouvrit en grand la porte.

 _Définitivement…Je reconnais ses yeux._

 _Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu de chance ?_

\- Peter ? C'est toi ?

\- Tu veux que ce soit qui ? Grand-tante Andrée ?

 _Tu peux te la foutre où je pense grand-tante Andrée…_

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

 _Mis à part foutre à nouveau la vie de quelqu'un en l'air ?_

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Et pourquoi diable portes-tu ce tablier ?

 _Nous y voilà._

\- C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

 _Dominer l'échange, dominer l'échange. C'est vital...  
_

\- Eh bien je suis venu voir… Stiles. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Ni même dans ce quartier. Ou cette ville.

 _Et tu crois que je m'attendais à ce que tu me trouves ici crétin ?_

\- Les choses changent, j'ai quitté la maison.

 _Ou mieux, j'ai fui la maison._

\- Oh.

 _Bah ouais c'est ça de partir des années jusqu'à être porté disparu. T'es plus au courant de tout._

\- Et sinon, vous voulez des petits gâteaux et du café pour vos retrouvailles ou on peut revenir au sujet principal ?

Derek posa ses yeux sur Stiles, à l'instar de Peter.

 _Et laisse-moi deviner, le sujet principal c'est ta petite personne ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a une discussion d'adultes là ?_

Le visage de Stiles voyagea de son domestique à l'intrus et Derek senti venir une connerie émanant de son employeur.

 _Je crois que je développe un radar à stupidité._

\- Attendez un peu vous deux…

 _Les neurones se mettent en route._

 _Attention…_

 _Attentiiiion…_

\- VOUS ÊTES DE LA MÊME FAMILLE ?! Hurla Stiles visiblement éberlué.

 _Bingo ! Nous avons un fin limier parmi nous !_

\- J'ai cru que tu ne percuterais jamais… Derek est mon neveu, expliqua Peter un tantinet blasé.

 _Et Dieu sait que ça m'emmerde d'avoir un lien de parenté avec toi…_

\- Aaaaaaaaah ton neveuuu… D'accoooord… Je crois que je me sens mal là.

 _Oh oui ! Décède ! Ça me fera un peu de répit._

\- Stiles. Tu vas survivre. Moi j'aimerai savoir ce que mon neveu fait ici. Tu essayes de me remplacer ?

 _Quoi ? Tu faisais la Conchita ?_

 _C'est fou mais je n'en crois pas une miette._

\- Oui-Non enfin je. NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! Le fait que TU (il pointa Peter du doigt) n'ai rien à foutre ici !

\- Tu sais que pointer les gens c'est malpoli.

 _Caler son pied contre une porte pour empêcher quelqu'un de te la fermer au nez aussi._

 _Et pourtant bizarrement, tu n'en fait pas tout un plat._

\- Ouais ouais on lui dira ! Maintenant-

Derek regarda la tentative ultime de Stiles pour se débarrasser de Peter.

Et son ultime échec aussi.

?.?

Debout, Derek revoyait sa vie défiler alors qu'il avait l'air de rien très vite retirer le tablier rose.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose foute en l'air tous ses projets ?

 _Putain ça me fout un mal de crâne cette histoire…_

Derek se pinçait l'arête du nez tant disque son oncle moulait ses fesses dans le canapé et que Stiles se prenait pour un fou. Enfin Stiles n'était pas fou mais… Dérangé.

 _Il est fini à l'eau de javel oui._

\- Ce ne sera que pour une petite semaine Stiles… Je peux dormir sur le canapé…

\- Mais tu vas dormir sur le canapé ! Ou la baignoire ! Non ! Mieux ! Le balcon !

\- Et pourquoi pas un de vos appartements ? Demanda Derek qui ne voulait absolument pas voir Peter pendant toute une semaine.

 _UNE SEMAINE ! 7 JOURS ! 168 HEURES ! 10080 MINUTES ! 604800 SECONDES !_

 _Encore heureux que je ne travaille pas tout le temps._

\- Parce que je préfère l'avoir à l'œil… connaissant la bête…

 _Si tu veux l'avoir à l'œil tu ne le connais pas assez._

\- Tu me vexes Stiles. Je suis bien plus poli qu'une bête, contra Peter faussement outré une main sur le cœur.

\- Mouais j'en suis pas vraiment convaincu.

 _Moi non plus._

\- Tu veux des preuves ?

La voix de son oncle venait d'être teintée d'une luxure presque palpable et Derek dévisagea son patron en comprenant que non, Peter n'était pas l'ancienne Conchita de Stiles. Non. Peter était l'ancien amant de Stiles.

 _C'est plus sale que tout ce que je pensais._

 _Je ne connais pas bien mon patron mais il est tombé bas pour se faire Peter. Même Alfred est mieux._

 _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ?!_

Stiles se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil, gêné.

\- Tu restes une semaine. Ni plus, ni moins. Avant la fin de son service Derek se chargera de te préparer un couchage décent sur le canapé. Tu me feras un résumé de toutes tes sorties et je te préviens, s'il arrive le moindre événement suspect tant que tu es là, j'appelle mon père.

 _Priez pour mon salut, parce que je suis foutu._

 **.**

* * *

Voilà voilà~ Pourquoi "Halien"? Parce que vu la famille, lui, il vit sur une autre planète... Ouaip je sais j'essaie de justifier un jeux de mots nul xD

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	15. Petor von Squattor

Yo! Euh, ouais bon bah voilà, ouais c'est la suite, nah c'pas un message pour dire que j'arrête, ouais je le précise sais-t'on jamais. Je sais pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews au dernier chap' (ça remonte à trop loin pour mes 6 neurones) mais sachez qu'elles m'ont énormément fait plaisir (oui je me souviens les avoir lu par contre! xD). Bon je concède que j'ai fini mon année en Mai (et que j'ai lambiner à reprendre l'écriture... D'ailleurs j'ai pas tant repris que ça mais bon c'est un début) et on est en juillet maiiiis voilà au moins vous avez la suite xD

 **RàRA:  
** **Lou:** Eh bien moi ça va! Et toi depuis l'temps? Ouais il y a une histoire avec les Hale... Une bonne grosse histoire xD perso en réalité qui va avec qui je m'en balance, en général j'aime bien écrire du Sterek parce que c'est amusant de faire tourner le personnage de Derek en bourrique avec Stiles mais dans le fond j'estime que chacun peut aller avec n'importe qui, suffit que ce soit bien amené!  
 **Guest :** 4!

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8** **Petor von Squattor  
**

 **PDV Stiles  
**

 ** _\- Tu restes une semaine. Ni plus, ni moins. Avant la fin de son service Derek se chargera de te préparer un couchage décent sur le canapé. Tu me feras un résumé de toutes tes sorties et je te préviens, s'il arrive le moindre événement suspect tant que tu es là, j'appelle mon père._**

Stiles s'était enfui dans son bureau, les queues (la vraie et la métaphorique) entre les jambes, prétextant avoir du travail.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un mauvais prétexte mais un fait constant qui lorsqu'il était énoncé trahissait son puissant besoin de fuir un conflit ou une situation.

L'écrivain se frappa la tête, les fesses vissées dans son fauteuil en cuir qui n'était pas vraiment du cuir par respect pour les animaux.

 _P'tain dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que j'allais céder à ses caprices ! Ce blaireau à face de fouine va m'attirer des problèmes j'en suis sûr !_

C'est alors que Stiles eu une idée lumineuse. Enfin il la considérait comme lumineuse mais il fallait savoir que chez Stiles, une idée lumineuse équivaudrait chez une personne lambda à une bonne grosse idée de merde. Parce que Stiles ne pensait jamais aux conséquences et était tellement buté que lorsque ses amis l'entendaient dire qu'il avait une idée, ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leurs pouvoirs pour empêcher Stiles de mettre en œuvre son plan faute de pouvoir lui faire oublier. La pizza restait ainsi en tête des meilleurs moyens pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Stilinski junior, certifié et approuvé par le shérif Stilinski, père de Stilinski junior et premier utilisateur de la méthode « Triangle Stratégique ».

La méthode « Triangle Stratégique » n'était utilisé qu'en cas de force majeure comme lorsque Stiles décidait pour satisfaire son besoin d'inspiration de se jeter du haut d'un pont une nuit de lune de sang ou de s'enfermer -le corps badigeonné de ketchup- avec les lions du cirque itinérant de passage dans la ville.

 _Je comprends pour les lions mais le pont je m'interroge toujours… Il y avait de l'eau en contrebas ! Et des rapides aussi… C'était peut-être les rapides justement le problème… En parlant de rapides… Je vais m'arranger un speed bathing avec Mr. Froufrous.. Ouh rien que de penser à nous deux, proche, bravant la surveillance de Peter… J'en suis toute chose~_

Il envoya un SMS à Derek pour qu'ils se retrouvent ni vu ni connu dans la salle de bain afin de peaufiner le plan d'attaque « Sus au Peter » et non « Suçons Peter » parce que ce serait vraiment crade…

Surtout qu'il avait des souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait voir refaire surface… Parce que franchement c'était assez frappant dans son esprit à qu-

 _Et merde._

 _Bon encore heureux je ne m'imagine pas faire ça avec D-_

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et de se pincer l'arête du nez.

Avait-il vraiment essayé de s'en empêcher ? Non, son esprit était bien trop prolifique pour qu'il espère l'enrayer.

 _Derek est son neveu quand même ! Faut que j'arrête de visualiser tout ce que je pense parce que ça devient insupportable ! C'est de l'inceste ça Stiles ! DE L'INCESTE !_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et s'en fut trop pour Stiles qui décida que s'exploser le lobe frontal contre le bord de son bureau, c'était trop l'éclate !

\- M. Stilinski ?

 _Et il faut que ce soit Mr. Froufrous en plus ! Ah bah bravo Stiles ! C'est le pompon ! Des pompons et des froufrous on a qu'à monter une équipe de cheerleader ! On soutiendrait l'équipe des canards enragés !_

\- Monsieur, s'étrangla Derek de l'autre côté, si vous pouviez éviter de me surnommer ainsi en présence de mon oncle ce serait vraiment très prévenant de votre part…

\- Oh merde ! Désolé Derek ! J-je pensais que, enfin que je parlais dans ma tête quoi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… et pour cette histoire de cheerleader…

\- Ah euh oui mais euh non mauvaise idée… Bref… Euuuuuh… Tu voulais quoi Derek ?

\- Il y a un problème avec votre douche monsieur, j'ai besoin de vous montrer pour avoir votre avis.

 _Hein ?_

\- Mais de quoi- Oooooooh ! Oui ! Oui j'arrive immédiatement !

Stiles sorti en trombe de son bureau, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Cette dernière -la porte- fit la connaissance du nez ainsi que du front de Derek qui avait incliné, prit d'une obscure envie sans doute, sa tête pour s'entretenir avec son patron. Et vu comment il tenait son nez -qui n'allait surement pas tomber- il avait souffert de sa bêtise suffisamment pour que Stiles ne lui fasse pas remarquer mais transmette par contact visuel -et petit sourire moqueur- toutes ses condoléances à Derek pour sa stupidité aggravée.

 _Ça doit être dur d'être aussi diminué dans la vie de tous les jours… C'est pour ça qu'il est si aigri et froid ! La vie est compliquée pour lui ! Mais j'ai ce qu'il lui faut !_

Sans plus d'explications, surtout qu'il n'en avait donné aucune du départ, l'écrivain se rua dans la cuisine. Il n'y trouva pas ce qu'il voulait et commença de chercher.

 _Où est-il ?_

Il souleva son assiette laissée en plan, racla le lavabo, ouvrit tous les placards, retira deux ou quinze ustensiles dans tous les coins et finalement vérifia dans le frigo avant de tomber au sol, désemparé.

\- Il est où ?

\- Qui « Il » ?

 _Derek est si lent que s'en est touchant…_

\- MON GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAT ! Beugla Stilinski les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh la chose informe qui siégeait intact dans ce que je devine maintenant être ton assiette ? Questionna Peter du canapé.

\- OUI !

\- Personne ne semblait le revendiquer donc je l'ai mangé. Tu ne rates rien il n'était pas vraiment bon.

\- Mais s'il n'était pas vraiment bon comme tu dis, pourquoi l'as-tu fini ?!

Peter haussa les épaules et pris un air narquois.

\- Parce que j'avais faim voilà tout.

\- Il avait faim ! IL AVAIT FAIM !

\- Monsieur calmez-vous, le tempera son employé.

\- Écoute ta fée du logis Stiles, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu voulais encore de ce gâteau tu te détaches si vite des choses que tu obtiens. J'ai cru que tu l'avais abandonné tout simplement.

Les mots de Peter firent comme un électrochoc dans le cerveau de Stiles dont la respiration se coupa un instant.

\- Derek, pas besoin de rester pour préparer le diner, je doute d'avoir faim et Peter sais apparemment se débrouiller pour trouver de quoi se sustenter. Moi je vais travailler.

 **.**

* * *

Voili voilou mais à quoi Stiles a-t'il bien pu penser? Vous le saurez euh... Bah pas tout de suite ;*

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	16. Petar al Connard

Yo! Voici la version de Derek du chap' précédent, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture! :B

 **RàRA:  
** **nathydemon:** Je suis désolé nath' mais vois le bon côté des choses! Les chapitres ne disparaîtrons pas donc ils peuvent attendre que tu ais une co' suffisante! :B et moui Peter va vraisemblablement/probablement mettre le boxon!

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Petar al Connard**

 **PDV Derek**

 _Dieu, je sais que je n'ai pas souvent prié mais par pitié, tuez-moi que mon calvaire se termine enfin… Le Diable est sur le canapé de mon patron et il est en train d'installer l'enfer sur Terre…_

Derek soupira alors qu'il restait planté debout, ne sachant quoi faire. Son oncle se trouvait en face de lui et son patron s'était cloitré comme un pleutre dans son bureau.

 _Si seulement je pouvais m'enfuir… Si seulement je n'étais pas venu bosser ce matin… j'avais qu'à plaider un simple état grippal ou une banale occlusion intestinale… Mais non, non il fallait que je vienne ce matin…_

Peter lui semblait à milles lieu d'ici, l'air penseur il se leva du canapé sans un regard pour Derek. Ce dernier le surveillait quand il sentit son portable vibrer.

 _Opération Su- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi je ferais ça à mon oncle ?! C'est dégueulasse !_

L'employé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relire le message et de se fustiger d'avoir un esprit aussi mal placé.

 **Opération Sus au Peter. Salle de bain. Trouver alibi.**

 _Il ne peut pas faire des phrases complètes ? Je n'imagine même pas l'allure de ses bouquins… Quoique ce doit être loin d'un livre destiné à l'enseignement… Ou alors ça donnerais des titres comme «La connerie pour les nuls » ou « L'Abrutissement vol.1 : Comment être un bon Abruti ? »._

Il fallut quelques secondes à Derek pour trouver une bonne excuse pour aller dans la salle de bain en compagnie de son employeur sans que cela paraisse suspect auprès de son oncle. Ce dernier avait tendance à arriver à des conclusions hâtives et particulièrement embarrassante pour lui quand il était concerné.

 _Je me souviens de la fois où il avait fait croire à ma petite amie au lycée qu'en réalité je suçais le prof de sport à la fin des cours… Tout ça parce que cet abruti de prof m'avait prêté un stylo et que j'avais oublié de lui rendre et q- Stop. Mauvais souvenirs._

Derek toqua à la porte du bureau, des souvenirs plein la tête et une migraine pointant le bout de son nez.

La réponse pour le moins inconventionnelle fut un bruit sourd et assez puissant.

\- M. Stilinski ?

 _Je croise les doigts pour un suicide._

\- Et il faut que ce soit Mr. Froufrous en plus ! Ah bah bravo Stiles ! C'est le pompon ! Des pompons et des froufrous on a qu'à monter une équipe de cheerleader ! On soutiendrait l'équipe des canards enragés !

 _Hein ? « Mister Froufrous » ? J'ai l'insoutenable sensation que c'est de moi dont il est question et ce constat me répugne… Ce tablier était mon seul rempart face à sa crasse…Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cheerleader ?!_

\- Monsieur, si vous pouviez éviter de me surnommer ainsi en présence de mon oncle ce serait vraiment très prévenant de votre part…

 _Sinon je jure devant dieu de devenir un adepte de la strangulation sur écrivain._

\- Oh merde ! Désolé Derek ! J-je pensais que, enfin que je parlais dans ma tête quoi…

 _Oui, comme à chaque fois. La bonne excuse que voilà…_

\- Ce n'est pas grave… et pour cette histoire de cheerleader…

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut rajouter à ça ? Il veut que je troc le tablier pour un costume court d'adolescente afin d'assouvir quelques un de ses fantasme sexuels déviants?_

\- Ah euh oui mais euh non mauvaise idée… Bref… Euuuuuh… Tu voulais quoi Derek ?

 _Évidemment que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Comme accepter ce boulot de merde !_

Derek inclina la tête comme le faisait les personnages dans les mauvais films d'espionnage pour parler par porte interposée… ce qui après réflexion lui donnait probablement un air stupide.

\- Il y a un problème avec votre douche monsieur, j'ai besoin de vous montrer pour avoir votre avis.

 _À situations critiques, remèdes critiquables._

\- Mais de quoi- Oooooooh ! Oui ! Oui j'arrive immédiatement !

 _Ok. Ce crétin est définitivement un boulet._

Stiles sorti en trombe de son bureau, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Derek vit cette dernière arriver si vite sur lui qu'il ne put l'éviter. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de toucher son nez pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de casser.

 _Derek 0, la porte 1, Stiles -2 pour violences sur concurrents._

Quand le domestique aperçut l'air narquois de Stilinski en croisant son regard, Derek su, au plus profond de lui, que cet homme allait, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, le rendre chèvre. Ce fut fugace dans son esprit et insuffisant pour que cela ait le moindre impact sur la motivation qu'il avait à venir bosser ici.

Mais alors que Derek aller s'engager dans la direction de la salle de bain, Stiles lui, sprinta - _un sprint de casanier n'ayant jamais fait de course mais un sprint quand même_ -.

 _S'il veut augmenter sa cholestérolémie finalement je suis d'accord, ça augmente le risque de problèmes cardiaques après tout…_

L'employé fut ensuite témoin du plus bel exemple de régression d'un homme moderne en ses ancêtres préhistorique.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose en particulier mais pourquoi sous une assiette ? Sur d'accord mais sous ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espère trouver ? Des miettes du repas ? S'il a si faim il 'a qu'à demander._

Sans voix, Derek regard Stiles Stilinski, vraisemblablement riche, écrivain apparemment connu - _d'où je ne sais pas, du club très fermé des dérangés probablement_ \- sortir des ustensiles… Enfin sortir était un mot assez faible pour sous-entendre « balancer dans la cuisine » des ustensiles

\- Il est où ?

 _Ton cerveau ? Oh il n'a probablement jamais vraiment été assez développé pour te permettre d'assimiler qu'il était toujours dans ton crâne._

\- Qui « Il » ?

 _Je maintiens pour le cerveau si jamais…_

\- MON GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAT ! Hurla Stilinski la voix vacillante.

Derek en resta bouche bée tant il fut surpris.

 _C'est quoi ça ?! Tout ce cirque pour un ridicule gâteau au chocolat ? Sérieusement ? Attends… Il ne va quand même pas pleurer là ? Putain si on dirait qu'il va chialer ! Mais je fais quoi moi ? J'ai pas signé pour être une nounou -enfin vu le personnage ça ne m'étonne pas mais quand même- !_

\- Oh la chose informe qui siégeait intact dans ce que je devine maintenant être ton assiette ? Questionna Peter du canapé.

 _Peter, ne la ramène pas… Pitié…_

\- OUI !

\- Personne ne semblait le revendiquer donc je l'ai mangé. - _Ohputain_ \- Tu ne rates rien il n'était pas vraiment bon.

\- Mais s'il n'était pas vraiment bon comme tu dis, pourquoi l'as-tu fini ?!

 _C'est vrai ça, Peter n'est pas le genre de personne se forcer à faire quoique ce soit. La preuve, il ne s'est jamais forcé à être sympa avec les autres._

Peter haussa les épaules et pris un air narquois.

\- Parce que j'avais faim voilà tout.

 _C'est ça prend nous pour des abrutis._

\- Il avait faim ! IL AVAIT FAIM ! Éructa Stilinski.

\- Monsieur calmez-vous, tenta Derek incertain.

\- Écoute ta fée du logis Stiles, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu voulais encore de ce gâteau tu te détache si vite des choses que tu obtiens. J'ai cru que tu l'avais abandonné tout simplement.

 _Si seulement tu étais muet. Et sourd. Et si seulement tu étais mort Peter. Si seulement._ _Je sais !Je vais l'étrangler, l'embaumer dans un carcan en forme d'âne à base de papier journal, le peindre en rouge sang et le ramener chez moi pour m'en faire une piñata personnelle._

Mais Derek s'étonna en voyant son employeur figé, les yeux dans le vagues, presque hantés.

 _Error 404 not found ?_

\- Ce soir tu dormiras sur le canapé. Derek, pas besoin de rester pour préparer le diner, je doute d'avoir faim et Peter sais apparemment se débrouiller pour trouver de quoi se sustenter.

L'homme de ménage fronça les sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?_

 **.**

* * *

Et pas! ça fait du chocolat! Enfin presque... Bref! Derek n'est apparemment pas au bout de ses surprises!

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	17. Hérédité bien située

YEHA! LA SUITE! (ça punch comme entrée hein? xD)

 **RàRA:  
** **Mikawaii-chan:** Euh... Ravi que tu aime cette fic mais j'ai malheureusement un truc à t'annoncer cocotte, à aucun moment j'ai dis qu'il y aurait une romance _entre_ Derek et Stiles. Le M n'est d'ailleurs pas là pour dire "Lemoooon" mais pour prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir des propos et du contenu digne d'une fic classée M (le sexe explicite d'ailleurs n'est normalement pas compris dans le M mais dans le MA au passage -oui je vais de l'information en même temps-). Oui Derek va s'intéresser à son patron mais pas forcément amoureusement, mais comme un pote xD je ne m'oblige pas de ce point de vue là à créer une romance Sterek, après peut-être que j'en ferais une, mais c'est pas prévu xD  
 **lesaccrosdelamer :** Ah mince! :/ mais oui, Derek est perdu... Comme d'hab pauvre chou xDD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Hérédité bien située**

 **PDV Stiles**

Stiles après s'être arraché les cheveux à essayer d'écrire pendant des heures était parti par la case « dodo » sans manger, ayant congédier Derek en fin d'après-midi pour lui éviter d'avoir à fournir plus de travail.

Le jeune homme avait réussi à dormir quelques heures mais s'était réveillé après un cauchemar empli de gâteaux au chocolat inaccessibles. Il était dans les brumes du sommeil sans parvenir à le retrouver.

Il roula sur lui-même et buta contre quelque chose qu'il analysa comme son traversin dans les brumes du sommeil. Il le prit dans ses bras comme tout bon célibataire s'appelant Stiles Stilinski écrivain, en manque et relativement dans le coltard ferait.

Sauf que son traversin émit un grognement, ou c'était peut-être lui ? Difficile à dire… Mais quand il sentit son traversin essayer de le virer avec une main, il se demanda depuis quand son traversin avait des mains, enfin une main sûr. Et de la force aussi, c'est important la force.

Ce qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à quoi ressemblait son traversin-à-main-et-à-force-c'est-important-la-force et fut assez surpris de ne pas trouver comme il le pensait un traversin-à-main-et-à-force-c'est-important-la-force mais un corps humain. Surpris il alluma sa lampe de chevet et soupira.

Ce n'était pas un corps humain !

C'était le corps de Peter !

Peter n'avait rien d'humain !

Peter était un concentré des vices toutes catégories confondues (oui toutes), un démon ce faisant passer pour un corps humain. La seule limite desdits vices étant l'imagination.

L'écrivain fit ensuite face à un autre problème : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il avait un canapé confortablement confortabilisé pour qu'il ne vienne pas parasiter son plumard ! Plumard évidemment plus confortable que son canapé déjà relativement confortable. Mais ce serait bien un monde que son lit ne soit pas le plus confortable de tous les objets confortables de son appartement !

Et Peter devait en avoir assez bien conscience que son lit était le plus confortable de tous les objets confortable de son appartement. C'est dire à quel niveau de conformabilité se plaçait son King Stiles !

L'écrivain ne savait que faire. Réveiller Peter ou non ? Mentalement Stiles commença à peser le pour et le contre en tailleur, les coude sur les genoux, la paume gauche tenant son menton et la droite grattant vaguement ses bijoux de famille par-dessus son caleçon Buzz l'éclair.

 _S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de mes aventures tumultueuses avec cet horrible être vivant -non humain- qu'est Peter, outre son caractère insupportable, ses activités illicites, ses mauvaises fréquentations, son énorme chi- Chignon. Son énorme chignon. Oui voilà, un chignon. Pas moyen que je parle de son oui-oui. Il a un oui-oui miniminuscule. C'est pour ça que c'est un connard, il compense le manque d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Ahah ! Ahah ! Ahah… Aaah…_

\- Si seulement… Soupira Stiles de dépit.

\- Si seulement quoi ?

\- Si seulement il avait un petit pénis pour contrebalancer son caractère ignoble…

Stiles réalisa trop tard que ce n'était pas sa tête qui lui avait posé une question -qu'il avait trouvé stupide venant de lui mais comme elle ne venait pas de lui, cette question n'était plus si stupide- mais bien ce satané squatteur de lit qu'il avait malencontreusement réveillé.

\- Je savais que mon neveu avait un caractère de cochon mais savoir de ta bouche que les plus jeunes mâles de ma famille ont un héritage conséquent me rassure étrangement.

C'est là que le visage de Stiles choisi pour partir dans une petite combustion spontanée, heureusement invisible au squatteur toujours en pleins squattage.

Les joues bouillantes et de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles -métaphoriquement évidemment, il n'était pas encore devenu une locomotive - _excepté lors du coït mais c'est une autre histoire_ \- Stiles préféra se taire et se recoucher.

Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles avait retenu de ses aventures tumultueuses avec Peter, c'était qu'il était incapable de lui tenir tête plus de 2 minutes.

Mais sentir Peter Hale juste dans son dos se rendormir paisiblement le perturba tellement qu'il mit une éternité avant de lui aussi sombrer.

…

Quand le lendemain matin 9h sonna -façon de parler puisque Stiles ne mettait jamais de réveil puisqu'il les haïssait- quelqu'un donna d'énormes coup contre la porte de sa chambre ce qui sorti l'écrivain d'un délicieux rêve mêlant beurre, bières, battes et Batman et pleins d'autres mots en B. La tête dans le cul et son cul perdu dans ses draps, il râla que bordel, ça avait intérêt à être au minimum important.

\- J'espère qu'il y a un mort ou presque ! gueula-t-il la bouche à moitié dans son oreiller.

\- il est 9h et vous n'êtes toujours pas levé pour travailler, répondit la personne de l'autre côté de la porte avec pourtant une sorte d'inquiétude dans la gorge.

Ce genre d'inquiétudes que l'on essaye de cacher, prenant un ton qui ressemble à l'habituel mais qui laisse passer ce petit trémolo qui annonce une situation à la lisière d'une guerre nucléaire. Et Derek était si mauvais pour planquer ses trémolos d'inquiétudes dans sa voix, que Stiles su presque immédiatement se rappeler où il avait mis ses clefs de bunker…

Nulle part. Il n'y a pas de bunker dans un immeuble du siècle dernier.

Et au vu de la rapidité à laquelle se propagent toutes les petites saletés mortelles planquées dans l'artillerie militaire, Stiles détermina que le meilleur moyen de s'en protéger était… De ne pas s'en protéger et d'accepter ce Ô combien terrible sort.

\- Ouais bah je vais m'accorder un peu plus de temps dans mon plumard si ça ne gêne personne.

\- Bien…

Stiles senti dans la voix de Derek qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais se retenait avec une force tel qu'elle aurait pu soulever trois éléphants.. Nains. Des éléphants nains. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans le caniveau non plus.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…

Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Savez-vous où est parti mon oncle ?

Cette question eut pour mérite de totalement réveiller Stiles qui sauta de son lit, alarmé -non !- terrifié à l'idée que Peter Hale se soit fait la malle en douce pour faire il ne savait quoi dans le quartier qui, notons-le, était un quartier où se faisait de nombreux trafiques plus ou moins suspects allant des aliments aux organes humains en passant par des drogues diverses et variées. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Stiles avait choisi ce quartier, parce qu'il craignait du boudin puissance 3000 et que aucun paparazzi ou journaliste, ou reporter, ou fan, ou fanatique, ou n'importe qui aillant un minimum d'esprit de conservation ne viendrais l'enquiquiner dans son processus artistique.

Et puis il n'avait qu'à se pencher par-dessus la rambarde de son balcon-terrasse pour trouver l'inspiration, ce qui était quand même « vachement trop méga plus plus cool » comme il l'avait dit à son paternel.

Dans son sursaut, il heurta par mégarde son hôte en s'extirpant de son pieu. Hôte qui aurait dû se trouver sur son canapé. Mais qui avait préféré squatté sa chambre, son lit, son inti- non pas son intim- nooooon il n'avait pas ? Non, pas possible, pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Dire que Stiles avait des problèmes de mémoire au réveil serait un euphémisme tel qu'il ferait bien l'équivalent de l'univers. Ce défaut cérébrale le mena donc à un flash-back ô combien gênant. Mais pas aussi gênant que s'il avait comporté une partie de jambes en l'air avec Peter dans les dernières 24h.

\- , souffla Derek, si vous pouviez au moins mettre un vêtement s'il vous plaît…

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils en voyant que son employé avait fermé les yeux, les deux neurones qui montait la garde la nuit le temps que les autres se reposent se connectèrent et Stiles dans un « Nooooooooon » terrifié et stupéfait baissa les yeux pour voir son mini-lui au garde à vous.

 _Salut beaut- Whoattends voir toi ! T'es pas censé être au chaud dans un calbut Buzz l'éclair toi ?!_

\- C-C'est parce que c'est le matin ! Tenta de s'excuser le jeune homme alors qu'il courrait en canard vers l'armoire pour prendre un caleçon.

 _Putain même moi j'ai honte là ça craint…._

 **.**

* * *

ET PAF! C'est la honte! Ouiiiiiii -cours vers un ravin à pleine vitesse-

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	18. Horreur dis-burnes

Salut! Euh bah euh si je vous dis que cette suite était dans mon ordi depuis que j'ai poster l'autre chapitre sauf que j'avais tellement la flemme de corriger mes fautes que j'ai remis à plus tard le moment de l'upload je suis pardonné.e? 0:) Ne répondez pas tout de suite, n'oubliez pas que je suis particulièrement procrastinate dans certains domaines et que malheureusement, la série des Fallout (et quelques-un des jeux pokémons je dois bien l'avouer un jour) se sont intercalés entre moi, mes objectifs personnels et mes devoirs divers et variés et que finalement j'essaie de me trouver une excuse pour mon incroyable flemmardise concernant la correction de mes fautes (et la relecture en général d'ailleurs... En plus je fais pas souvent attention et ya souvent des trucs qui manque, merci **Darness M** pour mon passage manquant, j'avais pas remarqué [oui je l'ai ENFIN rajouté xD])

 **RàRA:** YEN A PAS! WOUHOU FÊTE DU SLIP LE CHAPITRE EST PLUS HAUT SUR LA PAGE WEB! (oui je prend mon traitement correctement, non je ne suis pas taré.e juste surexcité.e c'est différent)

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Horreur dis-burnes  
**

 **PDV Derek  
**

Derek eu un regard en arrière en sortant de l'appartement de son employeur, soucieux de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ce dernier en compagnie de son fou furieux d'oncle même s'il s'était assez bien conduit le reste l'après-midi.

 _Pas difficile ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole après l'incident du gâteau._

Derek avait bien compris que les deux zozos s'étaient autrefois probablement partager le lit King Sti- _Size lit King size, pas autre chose_ \- de son patron. Mais tout de même c'était Peter ! Derek n'avait aucun doute qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre Stiles aurait tellement agacé l'indésirable qu'il se serait enfui au bout d'un ou deux jour maximum…

 _Mais Peter n'est pas humain… Peter est pire que le Diable… Peter est le mal…_

L'homme de ménage se surpris à espérer que son patron survive à la nuit autant physiquement que mentalement…

 _Surtout que Stilinski est déjà suffisamment instable comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter une couche…Et s'il ne survit pas, il y a des chances que l'agence me mette ça sur le dos… Comme si je pouvais tuer mon employeur tiens… Bon l'idée m'a effleuré assez souvent l'esprit mais quand même ! Et si je me fais virer de l'agence je vais vraiment être dans la merde…_

Derek passa à une supérette vers chez lui avant de rentrer, histoire de prendre quelque chose à manger.

Entre deux rayons emplis de viandes, lardons à gauche et jambon blanc à droite, il se demanda quel était le sens de sa vie. Pourquoi faisait-il ce boulot ? Pourquoi alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de la fortune familiale pour s'acheter tous les livres qu'il voudrait et passer son temps à bouquiner ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, il avait fui ces gens qu'il détestait tant.

 _C'est sûr qu'une famille ou un malade mental comme Peter est l'un des membres les plus stables c'est… Le bordel._

Derek n'était pas ce qu'on appellerait un être sociable, il détestait le contact avec les autres… Surtout parce que quiconque croisait son chemin était ensuite épié par un des employés de la famille. Tout ce qui pouvait être collecté sur la personne l'était, de son numéro de carte bancaire à sa couleur préféré en passant par la marque de son dentifrice. La famille Hale n'était pas le genre de famille qui se réunissait le réveillon de noël pour un repas convivial et chaleureux… Chaque phrase, chaque mot chaque syllabe qui sortait de leur bouche transpirait un besoin de profit.

Il fixait la caissière qui passait son sandwich jambon-beurre premier prix et sa bouteille d'eau, son air austère lui rappelait sa grand-mère, une harpie.

Chez les Hale rien n'était suffisant, il fallait toujours plus, l'excès ne voulait rien dire pour ceux qui se considéraient comme une meute de carnassiers près à montrer les crocs pour le moindre cents.

 _Ou un morceau de cuisse…_

Au souvenir de sa mère enfermée dans un asile pour avoir manqué de tuer une joggeuse à qui elle avait mangé une cuisse Derek se surpris à sourire. Elle avait bien mérité un suivi psychiatrique après tout ce qui lui était arrivée… Au moins des spécialistes tentaient de la remettre sur pieds et de la ramener à la raison… Son autre oncle, Markus, n'avait pas eu cette chance… Persuadé qu'il était un loup-garou, il s'était jeté sur une voiture à pleine vitesse en pensant sans doute qu'il y survivrait… Ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas.

 _Et dire qu'il avait cru se transformer en lycanthrope après s'être fait mordre par le caniche de grand-tante Andrée alors qu'il était saoul comme un Polonais._

Derek s'avachit sur le fauteuil éventré de la chambre d'hôtel miteuse dans laquelle il vivait depuis plus de six mois. Son regard parcouru les 12 pauvres m² au papier peint aussi fatigué que lui alors qu'il croquait dans son jambon-beurre.

Ce n'était pas le premier hôtel dans lequel il vivait depuis qu'il était parti de la demeure familiale… C'était bien le sixième et c'était aussi la sixième ville ainsi que le sixième état dans lequel il se retranchait pour échapper à l'emprise que sa famille avait sur lui malgré tout. Où qu'il aille sa famille comptait bien trop d'adresses pour qu'il puisse s'évanouir dans la nature comme il en rêvait tant. Mais depuis qu'il avait déposé ses affaires ici, il avait connu une paix telle qu'il croyait en la réussite de ses plans maintes fois revu. Mais non, il avait fallu que Peter le retrouve…

 _Putain de Peter… Je vais devoir lui en toucher deux mots_

En s'endormant ce soir-là, Derek rêva de Monopoly, de fisting, de gâteaux au chocolat et de Peter.

Et personne au monde ne voudrait savoir ce qui tout ceci donna dans l'esprit tourmenté du pauvre homme de ménage qu'était Derek Hale.

…

En arrivant dans l'appartement de son patron le lendemain matin, Derek découvrit avec horreur que Peter n'était pas en train de dormir dans le canapé.

Son oncle n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni sur le balcon, ni sous la douche, ni sur le trône… Il ne restait que deux options à l'homme de ménage.

 _La chambre ou le bureau de Stilinski… D'abord la chambre j'en profiterais pour réveiller Stilinski… Bordel Peter je te jure que si tu es allé chercher mamie Susie ou Corine je me chargerais de te faire bouffer ce qui te sert d'organe reproducteur._

Derek toqua assez énergiquement à la porte, empreint à une angoisse plus que vivace.

\- J'espère qu'il y a un mort ou presque ! Rugit Stilinski de l'autre côté de la porte visiblement pas très heureux d'un tel réveil.

 _Si seulement Peter était mort… Mais non, c'est encore pire que ça… Il est vivant._

\- Il est 9h et vous n'êtes toujours pas levé pour travailler, rétorqua Derek se félicitant d'avoir une cervelle.

 _Et mon oncle a disparu. PETER IS MISSING nom de Dieu !_

\- Ouais bah je vais m'accorder un peu plus de temps dans mon plumard si ça ne gêne personne, grogna son employeur.

 _Ça me gêne… Mais tout le monde s'en contrebalance de ce qui me gêne…_

\- Bien…

 _Je vais aller voir dans son bureau et en fonction de ce que j'y trouverai ou n'y trouverai pas, je ferais un petit arrêt cardiaque._

À cette pensée il commença de faire marche arrière pour atteindre la porte interdite.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _Je suis dans la merde voilà ce qu'il y a._

\- C'est-à-dire que…

Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Savez-vous où est parti mon oncle ?

Il croisa les doigts pour que Stiles lui réponde par l'affirmative mais tout ce qu'il perçut de l'autre côté fut un bruit sourd suivit d'un vague son étranglé.

Alarmé par ce dernier, Derek décida qu'il était de son devoir de s'enquérir de l'état de son employeur et ouvrit la porte sans prévenir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un Stiles nu, debout à côté de son lit, un air choqué accompagné d'une stupeur dans le regard que Derek suivit pour tomber sur… Peter, à première vue torse nu et l'étant potentiellement entièrement, dans le lit de l'écrivain.

La surprise passée, Derek posa ses yeux autre part que sur les deux autres protagonistes de la pièce, se sentant assez violé et visuellement et mentalement pour le restant de sa vie.

Il n'échappa point à l'homme de ménage l'appendice en érection de son employeur mais il préféra ne même pas ne serait-ce qu'y penser tant il craignait que son cerveau imagine nombres de scénarios salaces entre Stilinski et son oncle.

\- M. Stilinski, souffla Derek, si vous pouviez au moins mettre un vêtement s'il vous plaît…

\- C-C'est parce que c'est le matin ! Se justifia le jeune homme.

 _Ou parce que Peter et vous avez- Non ne pas y penser ! Ne pas -Ne p- Et merde._

 **.**

* * *

ET BIM! Scène de sexe mentale!  
 **Par manque de budget l'auteur vous demande d'imaginer cette scène pour lui éviter l'effort de l'écrire et de foutre en l'air la numérotation de ses chapitres - Waram, le Yaourt Malaitfiquement Malaitfique**

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	19. Peter, destructeur d'encéphale

Hola que tal?! (la flemme de mettre les accents, la flemme de mettre la ponctuation inversée, la flemme de saluer en français, la fl- **LA FERME!** wow c't'ait violent ça Waram)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre! Bon je vais concéder un chose au chapitre actuel et à ceux qui vont suivre, ils sont moins drôles. c'est un fait faut bien que je raconte un peu d'histoire de temps en temps... Vous bilez pas, après le passage Peter j'ai de bonnes idées sympatoches (oui parce que non, ya pas de grosse trame en fait, cette histoire c'est juste 2 mongolos liés par les liens sacrés du ménage...)

 **RàRA:** MAIS OÙ SONT LES REVIEWS ANONYMES?!... PAS LÀ ! MAIS ELLES SONT PAS LÀ ELLES SONT OÙ?! PAS LÀ! XDDD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre** **10 :** **Peter, destructeur d'encéphale.**

 **PDV Stiles**

Le squat de Peter touchait à sa fin et Stiles respirait la vie. Pas trop non plus vu que Peter était encore dans les parages mais dans ses veines coulaient un sang nouveau et frais, si rafraichissant ! Lui donnant presque envie de se remettre au sport… Si seulement il y avait été un jour ! Ah ! Que la vie était clémente en cette fin d'après-midi du 6ème jour d'occupation des forces Peterrienne.

La vérité c'est que Stiles n'avait fait que croiser l'oncle de Derek, ne lui aillant plus adressé la parole depuis l'incident dans son lit. Et Peter ne cherchait pas non plus à lui parler. Ils se croisaient périodiquement aux environs de midi mais mangeait à des heures différentes, le diner Stiles le faisait dans son bureau ou à des heures impossibles de la nuit se délectant des petits plats -préalablement réchauffés- de son employé sans que ce dernier ne soit là pour écouter ses félicitations étant congédié plus tôt pour lui éviter la charge de travail supplémentaire qu'était Peter.

En clair, l'écrivain passait son temps devant son manuscrit -dont il n'avait pas été capable d'écrire la suite- à manger pour oublier qu'il approchait de la deadline et qu'il n'avait quasiment rien à fournir à son éditeur. Pire ! Il n'avait pas pu appeler ou utiliser ses sources d'inspiration habituelles pour cause de Peter !

L'avantage de ses sources habituelles d'inspirations était leurs variétés, et actuellement, Stiles avait besoin d'une aide toute particulière pour sa libido. L'écrivain n'était pas un adepte de la coucherie à la va-vite « -tu veux mon numéro pour une prochaine fois ? -Non merci j'évite d'instaurer des relations à partir de ce genres d'aventures surtout qu'en règle général je déteste la compagnie prolongée des autres mais c'était sympa allé salut ! » Particulièrement parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne la jambe. Mais il ne pouvait faire fi de ses besoins physiques.

 _C'est aussi pour ça que je ne suis quasi jamais en couple et que le célibat me va bien mieux. Être en couple demande de vivre avec une autre personne, de lui accorder une vision plus intime de moi et les rares fois où c'est arrivé, la relation n'a pas duré longtemps. Et la personne m'a traité de taré. Ou dit que j'étais pas sain d'esprit. Ou nocif. Ou casse-burnes. Ou-Bref, pas adapté à une vie de couple. Sauf avec Peter. Mais avec Peter c'était différent comme tout ce qui se rapporte à lui._

Stiles ne l'avouerai jamais, mais Peter avait été pour lui une réelle source d'inspiration. C'était certainement la raison qui les avait menés à rester ensemble bien plus longtemps que les relations que Stiles entretenaient auparavant et à la suite de Peter. Il avait été sa muse voir sa meilleure muse. Mais comme une drogue est nocive, Stiles avait fini par voir en Peter davantage une souffrance qu'un réconfort et ils avaient arrêté le massacre.

Quand on est sevré, se retrouver face à son ancienne addiction était d'autant plus difficile à vivre qu'il semblait que Peter le narguait.

 _Ouais d'ailleurs pourquoi ? Pour que je lui retombe dans les bras ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre, il était d'accord avec moi pour dire que notre relation ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Peter n'est de toutes façons pas un romantique, tout du moins pas avec moi.  
J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle Peter est là mais tout ce que je me souviens c'est qu'il ait dit que c'est « vraiment important ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? J'avais mis ça sur ses activités illicites mais maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas le genre à se mettre dans une si mauvaise position._

 _Bon s'est vrai que la fois où il avait des tueurs à gages aux fesses ce n'était pas la joie… Après c'est de sa faute qu'elle idée il avait eu de se taper la mère d'un de ses ennemis qui était de surcroît chef d'un gang ? D'après Peter, la mère en question était tellement bien conservée qu'il n'avait que très vaguement fait attention aux ressemblances… « Très vaguement » chez Peter c'est presque un aveu et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ou avait fait. Mais même à ce moment-là, Peter n'avait pas demandé d'aide et c'était débrouillé tout seul. Parce que Peter ne demandait jamais Ô grand Jamais l'aide de qui que ce soit._

 _Clairement, ya Peter sous roche._

L'écrivain passa quelques heures supplémentaires à réfléchir à la question. Jusqu'à arriver à une conclusion irrévocable :

 _Faut que je lui demande._

Ce n'était pas forcément une réponse pour certains mais c'en était une pour Stiles Stilinski. Il se décida alors à soulever son auguste fessier de son siège pour s'en aller dans son salon où il était presque sûr et certain d'y trouver Peter.

Quasiment arrivé à sa destination (donc en étant toujours dans son bureau mais contre la porte) il fut pris d'un doute et pour une obscure raison qu'il ne saurait justifier, il posa son oreille contre le maigre bois qui le séparait de son ex.

 _J'écoute aux portes. Dans mon propre appartement. Je suis vraiment tombé bas là…_

Et de l'Autre côté il ne se passait absolument rien d'intéressant. Alors il ouvrit en trombe la porte dans un effet des plus théâtral découvrant un Derek en train de faire la poussière et Peter feuilletant le journal dans le canapé. Tout ceci était si banal.

 _Trop banal ! Peter a banni la banalité de son existence ! C'est une ruse ! Un odieux stratagème !_

\- Monsieur ?

L'écrivain ignora son employé et se rua sur Peter avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui, campant sur ses appuis comme un politicien sur ses arguments.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ici ?

L'homme assit eu un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte.

\- Se rendre compte de quoi ? Voulut comprendre Derek.

\- Que je n'ai pas explicité la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Stiles.

\- Je dois vraiment le dire maintenant ? S'assura Peter.

\- Oui, statuèrent Stiles dont la voix trouvait un écho dans celle de Derek.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard, ils se comprenaient sur le cas Peter.

\- Bon, je voulais faire ça dans les règles mais puisque c'est comme ça… entama Peter avant de rejoindre le sol à genoux.

 _Euuuh..._

Le plus vieux des Hale farfouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon tout en relevant une jambe. Il planta son regard dans celui de Stiles, ouvrant la petite boite en velours entre ses doigts pour faire apparaitre une superbe bague.

 _Qu'est-ce que-_

\- Stiles Stilinski me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

 _LE FUCK ?!_

 **.**

* * *

STOP! Ouais j'arrête là je suis la pire des raclures mais je vous aimes ;*

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	20. Pendez-moi je rêve!

Salouté! ça va bien? Je sais que certain.e.s d'entre vous commencent les cours ce lundi donc j'me suis dit que vous seriez content.e.s d'avoir un chapitre plus vite... J'espère que ça vous fais plaisir xD

 **RàRA:  
Guest smiley: **:D  
 **Nathydemon** : C'est surtout une bonne idée xD

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre** **10 :** **Pendez-moi je rêve!  
**

 **PDV Derek  
**

La main faible sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son lieu de travail, Derek laissa échapper un soupir avant de se jeter en enfer.

Six jours, cela faisait six longs et interminables jours que Derek trainait son corps au travail. Effectivement, trainer son corps au travail faisait partie des choses qu'il faisait quotidiennement depuis qu'il était aux services de Mr. Stilinski.

La différence tenait dans la présence de son infernal oncle. Qui étonnement ne s'était pas tant fait remarqué que ça depuis Le Jour Maudit lors duquel Derek s'était brulé les yeux à l'acide tant la vision du oui-oui de son employeur l'avait traumatisé.

 _C'est indescriptible. Je veux dire, je vois le miens assez souvent, je devrais avoir l'habitude d'en voir surtout vu la quantité de sport que je faisais dans ma jeunesse et la quantité de douches en commun que j'ai pris en compagnie de mes camarades… On a tous eu les yeux qui ont dérivés à un moment ou un autre._

 _Mais voir la chose de mon employeur a quelque chose de malsain… C'est fondamentalement mauvais._

 _Et je pense trop à ça pour que ce soit normal._

 _Des fois je me dis que je devrais aller voir un psy… Au moins histoire de dire que je ne me laisse pas dériver dans la folie comme le reste de ma gentille famille._

L'homme à tout faire se tenait dans l'entrée vérifiant que Peter - _en parlant des tarés, en voilà un_ \- était bien avachi dans le canapé avant de commencer son boulot. Il zappait nonchalamment, tentant probablement de trouver la chaîne pour les psychopathes.

 _La chaine où sont diffusé des vidéos d'animaux se faisant torturer et des documentaires sur comment bien dissimulés ses traces après un meurtre sanglant._

 _Ou dans le genre… Après tout je ne connais pas si bien que ça les vices auxquels s'adonne Peter, même si je serais tenté de dire qu'il doit en avoir un très beau panel._

Il était même surprenant que Peter ne trouve pas la dite chaîne, Derek aurait parié cher que son employeur s'y était abonné.

Comme pour rafraichir la mémoire à Derek le bruit d'un coup de feu étouffé par la relative isolation phonique des murs parvint à ses tympans.

 _Probablement que ce qui se passe en contrebas de son balcon suffit à Stilinski. Après tout rien de mieux que le direct._

Oui, Derek en était arrivé à penser que son employeur était aussi fou furieux que son oncle pour vouloir vivre dans un quartier tel que celui-ci.

 _Et à raison._

 _Pour avoir couché avec Peter faut soit être aussi taré que lui soit phénoménalement stupide._

 _Pour acheter un immeuble entier dans cette partie de la ville et surtout y vivre, il fallait être soit incroyablement con soit être un fier membre de la famille Hale._

Hier soir après avoir posé son tablier, Derek rentrait chez lui, heureux d'en avoir fini avec l'Enfer pour la journée, lorsqu'une superbe jeune femme bien trop déshabillée - _je suis sûr que c'est considéré comme de l'exhibitionnisme au point où elle en était_ \- l'avait accosté avec charme avant de sortir son flingue d'il ne savait pas exactement où - _aucune pièce de tissus n'était suffisamment large pour dissimuler un 9mm j'ai bien vérifié_ \- pour le forcer à lui donner tout son « cash ».

 _On m'a toujours appris à ne pas frapper une femme. Surtout une femme avec un flingue. Mais on m'a aussi toujours appris à respecter ma famille. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait. Alors ne pas frapper une femme qui a fortiori m'agresse ? Comme si j'allais me gêner._

 _Et ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais emmené chez moi pour en faire mon jouet jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt d'un manque d'eau, de nourriture et que sais-je encore._

 _De toute façon même si j'avais voulu mon appartement est bien trop petit._

La matinée se déroula comme les jours précédents. Derek passait la majeure partie de son temps à la cuisine. Il avait entreprit de nettoyer chacun des rangements de la pièce. Il avait fait de grandes découvertes. La plupart des placards cachaient un double-fond recelant toutes les plus infâmes cochonneries que l'on peut fournir à un organisme vivant (humain ou non).

 _C'est à se demander comment Stilinski n'est pas devenu obèse ou diabétique._

Derek prépara ensuite le déjeuner de son employeur et fit en bonus celui de son oncle.

 _C'est surtout pour empêcher Peter d'approcher la cuisine, il est doué pour faire bruler les choses. Eau comprise._

Stilinski ne daigna même pas sortir le bout de son nez - _c'est bien la peine de me faire chier avec les horaires fixes du contrat_ \- et l'homme à tout faire ne se fatigua pas à aller le chercher.

 _J'ai déjà essayé, tant que Peter sera là je ne pourrais pas faire sortir Stilinski contre son gré._

 _Par contre je jure que quand il sera parti, Stilinski va gentiment obéir quand je lui dirais de bouffer ces putains de brocolis._

C'est pendant l'après-midi, alors que le plus vieux des Hale feuilletait le journal toujours sur le canapé et que le plus jeune faisait la poussière que Stiles Stilinski se décida à sortir le museau… Manquant par la même occasion d'exploser la porte de son bureau.

 _Comment une si petite chose peut faire autant de bruit ?_

Derek avisa son employeur le teint pâle, des poches sous des yeux presque hantés.

 _… On dirait qu'il est en phase terminale d'un cancer c'est frappant. Finalement la malbouffe aura eu raison de lui._

\- Monsieur ?

L'homme à tout faire fut royalement ignoré par Stilinski, qui se rua devant Peter, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer.

 _Merci, vous aussi vous avez bonne mine. Trouduc._

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ici ?

 _Tiens c'est bizarre, c'est ce que moi je me demande chaque fois que je passe le pas de la porte de cet appartement._

L'homme assit eu un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte.

\- Se rendre compte de quoi ? Voulut comprendre Derek.

\- Que je n'ai pas explicité la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

 _Ah tiens c'est vrai ça… Moi j'avais mis ça sur le compte de « C'est Peter il n'y a rien de logique »._

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Stiles.

\- Je dois vraiment le dire maintenant ? S'assura Peter.

\- Oui, statuèrent Stiles dont la voix trouvait un écho dans celle de Derek.

 _Au moins on est d'accord là-dessus._

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard presque complice.

 _J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un meurtre là… Celui de ma dignité._

\- Bon, je voulais faire ça dans les règles mais puisque c'est comme ça… entama Peter avant de rejoindre le sol à genoux.

 _Euh..._

Le plus vieux des Hale farfouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon tout en relevant une jambe. Il planta son regard dans celui de Stilinski, ouvrant la petite boite en velours entre ses doigts pour faire apparaitre une superbe bague.

 _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non._

\- Stiles Stilinski me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

 _… Je peux démissionner maintenant ?_

 **.**

* * *

Et voilàààààà! On s'y retrouuuuve! Pauvre Derek... Se faire agresser comme ça, par une si belle pépé... La tristesse XD

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


	21. Stiles le dindon

HEYA! LA SUITE C'EST TOUT DE SUITE! J'vous aimes putain! *keur keur*  
Ah et si ya des fautes et des trucs qui manque c'est normal, là je rush pour vous le poster j'ai pas relu X milles fois comme d'hab (surtout que même quand je fais gaffe je laisse passer des trucs alors imaginez là xD)

 **RàRA:  
Wolfskin: **Meurciiii! :D

 **Warning (sérieux prenez l'habitude de le voir parce qu'il va être là à chaque fois) :** Connerie profonde ; Situations honteusement vécues (et Dieu sais que j'en ai gros sur la patate) ; Grossièretés ; Jeux de mots (très) suspects à l'occasion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre** **11 : Stiles le dindon**

 **PDV Stiles  
**

Sous le choc Stiles manqua de s'évanouir, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites, la mâchoire rejoignant le sol, l'information était monté au cerveau mais la réponse de ce dernier ne venait pas.

Personne ne dit rien pendant plus d'une minute et Peter finit par exploser de rire.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, réussit à lâcher Peter en reprenant sa respiration. Ça valait largement l'attente !

Stilinski, toujours choqué jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui semblait libéré d'un poids immense, s'essuyant le front probablement à cause d'une importante sudation. Ce que Stiles comprenait, lui aussi avait eu peur.

 _Moi et Peter ? Mariés ? Brrr… Préférerais sauter du toit de mon immeuble nu et avec un cône de signalisation entre les fesses que d'accepter cette demande !_

Mais d'un autre côté, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tantinet vexé. C'est vrai quoi ! Peter venait de lui gâcher sa première demande en mariage ! Son expérience vierge de ce genre de chose venait de se faire violemment motoculter par Peter le fermier.

 _Même si je doute qu'on me demande à nouveau en mariage un jour…_

\- Bon haha c'était très drôle, merci pour la syncope toussa toussa, maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi je t'ai laissé resté chez moi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à venir me demander ? Quyestionna à son tour Peter.

\- Oh je ne sais pas moi, l'abscence de raison pour que tes sales fesses soit sur mon somptueux canapé ?

\- Il t'aura quand même fallut 6 jours pour t'en rendre compte.

\- Contrairement à certains j'ai du travail et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à ce genre de réflexions, encore moins à t'accorder d'ailleurs. Alors tu penses bien que t'accorder des réflexions ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes priorités.

\- … Laisse moi deviner… Page blanche ?

 _Touché, coulé, noyé…_

L'écrivain baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et finalement son corps suivit le mouvement pour s'écraser au sol.

\- C'est même plus blanc à ce niveau là… C'est noir. L'annihilation totale, le vide intersidéral, l'absence de tout, de rien, la remise en cause de l'existence même. Car au fond, qu'est-ce que le monde et nous qui y vivons ?

Peter eut un petit rire, ce n'était pas méchant au contraire, c'était probablement par habitude de ce genre de discours à la Stiles.

\- Eh bien c'est le bon moment pour que je te raconte pourquoi je suis venu ici.

Comme un petit chihuahua à qui on apporte une friandise, le jeune homme releva la tête, les yeux brillants. Il agrippa le pantalon du plus vieux des Hale au niveau des genoux et sera le tissus entre ses doigts.

\- ACCOUCHES !

\- Bon, commença Peter amusé, tu te souviens livre 5 chapitre 12 ?

Stiles eu un moment de réflexion.

 _Livre 5, on entraperçoit une partie du passé du héros entrecoupé par des moments présents. Il se remémore une femme qui lui avait donné la plus belle chose que la vie pouvait lui offrir : La partie de jambes en l'air la plus torride de sa vie couplée à la tentative d'assassinat la plus palpitante de son existence. Une « mercenaire peu conventionnelle » c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire sur elle. Et le héros regrettait d'avoir dû la tuer…_

 _Après, c'était lui ou elle, moi aussi ça m'a fait chier de la tuer, je l'aimais bien moi ! Elle était trop cool ! Mais bon, si elle n'était pas morte je n'aurais pas pu travailler le sentiment d'absence du héros et son ennui de la routine dans laquelle il vivait… Ni cette espèce d'amour morbide qu'il développait au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Comme si elle était toujours là et qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment tué._

 _…_

 _Pas vraiment tué ?_

Stiles se releva, se penchant sur Peter les bras croisés.

\- Peter… Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum… Eh bien… C'est ce que je pensais aussi…

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais tué !

\- Écoute, je n'allais quand même pas aller vérifier si elle avait bien rendue l'âme, généralement, une balle dans la tête c'est plutôt efficace.

L'écrivain leva les bras au ciel.

\- Bah apparemment non ! Et cette bague c'est pour quoi ? Tu veux la demander en mariage ?! « Bravo mon coucou des plaines tu es l'élue qui a subi mes 9mm -oui je parle de ton pistolet mais aussi de ta bite- et qui a survécu -aux blessures pour l'un au rire pour l'autre- veux-tu finir tes jours avec le taré que je suis xoxo ? » c'est ça que tu vas lui dire ?

Ce fut au tour de Peter de lever certaines parties de son corps au ciel, ce furent ses yeux -et non pas d'autres-.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir se marier avec elle.

\- Tu as couché avec alors je dirais bien que le mariage n'est pas si fou que ça vu ton profil !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ah tu vois !

\- Mais en l'occurrence ce n'est pas pour la demander en mariage.

\- Alors c'est pour ?

\- La bague… Tu la trouve comment ?

L'écrivain fixa quelques instants Peter, cette question semblait lui tenir à cœur alors il focalisa son attention sur le bijou. En or blanc la bague se divisait en deux lignes s'entrelaçant à trois reprises, l'une d'elle était composée de rubis tandis que l'autre était en diamants. Les rubis rappelaient du sang qui entachait autant qu'embellissait la pureté du blanc, le rendant encore plus frappant.

\- Tu veux lui offrir ça ? S'enquit Stiles.

 _La bague est superbe en elle-même mais ça dépend qui va la recevoir, je veux dire, les bagues en or blanc ça ne va vraiment pas à tout le monde. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça un peu trop fin pour aller à-_

\- tu devrais t'assoir, lui assura Peter.

Stiles obtempéra.

\- C'est… C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas être géné de le dire… Mais tu vois… J'ai…

\- Ouiiiiii

\- Je suis papa.

Stilinski plissa ses yeux.

\- … Je ne te crois pas. Tu m'as eu une fois et tu aimes beaucoup le comique de répétition.

\- Sauf que je ne blague pas.

\- Et tu l'as eu avec qui se bébé ? Tu as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Tu as donné ton sperme il y a quelques années et c'est une de tes taupes dans la police qui t'as annoncé qu'ils avaient trouvés un gamin qui avait une correspondance génétique avec toi et que ça ne peut être que la police parce que ta tendance à la criminalité ne peut être que pathologiquement génétique ?

À ces mots, l'autre Hale qui ne s'était pas évanoui dans la nature et n'était pas encore devenu sourd, se racla la gorge.

\- Ah euh désolé Derek.

\- Pas de problème, répliqua le domestique qui lui aussi c'était assis.

 _Je l'avais presque oublié le bougre… Faut dire qu'il ne fait pas tant de bruits que ça._

\- Avec Elle…

\- Hein ? Quand ?

\- Livre 5 chapitre 12…

Stiles sembla réaliser.

\- Ooooooh ! Vous ne vous étiez pas protégé !

Un léger rosissement -très léger- apparu sur les joues de Peter qui le senti et pour préserver sa dignité baissa légèrement sa tête, faisant mine de se pincer le nez comme si la situation l'agaçait au plus haut point, de telle manière à dissimuler sa réaction.

\- C'est qu'il n'y avait rien de prémédité… ça a été très spontané, sauvage…

\- Je croyais que tu avais toujours un préservatif sur toi… Fit Stiles suspicieux.

\- Dans la folie de l'instant… Je l'ai arraché en l'ouvrant… Et on a fait sans…

\- … Je savais que t'étais doué dans ton genre mais que la balle touche la mauvaise cible, qui plus est en en un coup, c'est quand même sidérant, se moqua l'écrivain.

 **.**

* * *

TADAAAAAM... Ouaip, Peter c'est qu'un gros connard pas doué! xD

 _Bref! N'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)_


End file.
